


When it's dark, look for the stars.

by Rukia13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia13/pseuds/Rukia13
Summary: Nicole Haught gets a routine call out to the local grocery store and encounters a teenager with a troubled past and unclear future.





	1. Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So this is my first time posting any work on here and I'm admittedly a little nervous; much like I was when I first posted any form of fanfiction. I have a rough idea of where this piece is going and it will be more than one chapter. It involves Nicole Haught and an OC, with other characters from Wynonna Earp mixed in as well. I appreciate constructive criticism, flames not so much. All mistakes are my own and I don't own anyone other than any OCs that I put in this fic. It's been a while since I've really written anything so I'm a little rusty.

It was just a routine call out to the local grocery store, the owner having called in a potential theft by a teenager and as Nicole was already on her way back to the station, she’d taken the call and agreed to check it out without the need of someone else coming from the station as she pulled up outside the grocery store. Stepping out of her cruiser she made her way inside, glancing around to find the owner of the grocery store glaring at a teenage girl who was sitting in a chair staring at the floor.

“Mr Frederick, the Sheriff Department sent me, Officer Haught; said you had a theft in progress?” she asked moving forward to assess the situation, not seeing anything untoward aside from a couple of granola bars sitting on the counter.

“Officer Haught, caught Kylar trying to steal granola bars from me. Stopped her from leaving and called you, normally I wouldn’t trouble the Sheriff’s department for something so trivial, but she doesn’t have any means to pay me.” Mr Frederick replied eyeing Kylar before shaking his head, “I’ll leave this with you Officer Haught.” he added moving off to serve the other customers in the store.

Kylar remained sitting, not glancing up at Officer Haught it clear she was embarrassed at having been caught but from looking at the number of bars on the counter it wasn’t really a lot,

“Full name?” Nicole started with knowing it was important to get those facts straight before anything else and in truth hoping that it might get Kylar to look up at her which it did,

“Kylar Grey, Officer.” she replied softly a sense of resignation in her voice as her gaze dropped back to the floor,

“Okay Kylar, want to tell me what has you stealing granola bars from Mr Frederick?” Nicole asked watching as Kylar’s shoulders just seemed to slump further down,

“Trying to run away.” came the soft reply it clear those plans had been scuppered by Mr Frederick catching her,

“Running away huh, shouldn’t you be in school?” Nicole asked keeping her gaze squarely on Kylar watching for any signs that might give away why the young woman had been trying to run away,

“I guess.” replied Kylar glancing back up at Officer Haught, “Will you need to call my parents, well adoptive parents?” she asked softly shivering a little at that notion but resigned to it non-the less as Nicole continued to study her whilst taking notes in her notebook,

“Yes, I’ll have to call them. Standard operating procedure as you’re a minor.” Nicole replied as she took a deep breath, “Come on, I’ll have to take you to the station.” she added watching as Kylar pushed up to her feet,

“Give me one minute.” she asked moving over to were Mr Frederick was standing, “Sorry Mr Frederick, won’t happen again.” she breathed out before moving back over to Officer Haught who guided her out of the grocery store and to her cruiser.

The trip to the station was taken in relative silence aside from the crackling of the radio, Kylar staring out the window and Officer Haught with her eyes on the road until they pulled up outside the Municipal building that housed the Sheriff’s department; killing the engine Officer Haught climbed out of her cruiser before moving round to let out Kylar who climbed out before following the Sheriff’s deputy into the station. Officer Haught indicated the chair nearest to her desk as she placed her Stetson on the hook and her jacket before she took her seat in front of her computer, reaching for the form she needed to fill out.

“Name, Kylar Grey. Date of Birth?” she asked looking over at Kylar hoping she would be willing to answer,

“20th June 2001” came the soft reply as Kylar took a deep breath, before rattling off her current address for Officer Haught knowing that was likely to be one of the questions asked as well as her adoptive parents phone number,

“Thanks for cooperating Kylar, I’m going to give your parents a call.” she replied moving off to use the phone as Kylar just sank back in the chair wishing for this day to be over.


	2. Fortune Favours the Bold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Kylar's past are revealed leaving yet more questions without answers.

It didn’t take long for the phone call to be placed and numerous reassurances from Officer Haught that Kylar was safe and waiting at the station for them to pick her up before her adoptive parents were appeased. 

The door to the BBD offices swung open and out stepped a smiling Waverly Earp until her gaze landed on Kylar, shaking her head she crossed her arms watching as the teen slid further to the floor,

“If you slid down any further Ky, you’ll hit the floor. No school today?” Waverly asked causing Kylar to bolt back upright and turn her head, frowning deeply,

“Something like that Miss Waverly.” Kylar breathed out her head dropping once more in embarrassment at having been caught at the station by someone she looked up to, someone who had helped in the past and now she just felt small and a disappointment,

“Ky, what did you do?” Waverly asked it clear that Kylar’s answer wasn’t quite going to cut it today,

“Trying to run away.” she breathed out knowing that Waverly would be disappointed in her, but it was the truth and there was little point in denying it,

“She’d be disappointed in you Kylar Grey; you are better than that.” came Waverly’s response as she shook her head before her attention fell on Officer Haught, as she went to greet the Officer the door to the station opened revealing a well-dressed male and female,

“Kylar, how could you embarrass us like this. Apologise to Officer Haught for wasting her time and then meet us in the car; I don’t even have the words to describe how much trouble you are in right now; grounding is the least of your problems.” the woman spoke up first mouthing an apology to Officer Haught and Waverly before she turned and walked back out of the station, leaving the male behind to usher Kylar out of her seat, 

“Sorry Officer Haught, Miss Waverly.” Kylar breathed out reaching for her backpack, slipping it back onto her shoulder before she followed the male out, not saying another word to either Officer Haught or Waverly.

“Well that was weird.” Nicole managed glancing at Waverly with a smile, “You know her story?” she asked hoping that her girlfriend might be able to shed some light as to what had just transpired,

“I know some of Kylar’s story, I used to tutor her in history. She had a knack for Latin but stopped our tutoring sessions this year. As for her story, her mother Amelia Grey was killed when she was six; the case as far as I know is still open and she’s lived with the Matthews since I can remember. No one has been out to the Grey property in quite some time even though it’s Kylar’s by right and from what I hear around town her grades have dropped at school and she’s skipping a lot more.” she replied softly knowing it wasn’t the perfect picture to paint of Kylar Grey but it was what she knew at this moment in time, the town gossiping about the young Grey wasn’t unusual and was something they had jumped on once Wynonna had left town, a lot of them expecting her to go the same way as Wynonna only to be surprised when she hadn’t.

“They expected another Wynonna?” Nicole asked slowly piecing things together about what Waverly had said and how small the town was, “Were there any witnesses to Amelia’s death?” she added earning a nod from the youngest Earp,

“From what I understand Kylar found her but aside from that no other witnesses.” Waverly replied wishing that she had more information but even the town had given up gossiping on who had killed Amelia Grey, 

“She was only six Nicole, so I doubt she was able to give much information. Her mother taught at the High School so when she didn’t show up for work and Kylar didn’t show for school they sent a Deputy round, it was the talk of the town for a few weeks.” she added knowing that Nicole would be interested in as much information as possible, 

“Doesn’t explain why she was trying to run away today though Waves.” Nicole answered that part of the entire conversation was troubling her a little as she glanced back at the report she’d begun to fill out, 

“Mr Frederick said it wasn’t the first time she’d tried to steal from him; only this time she had no means to pay him otherwise he wouldn’t have called us. I think there’s more to this than we’re seeing Waves.” she managed shaking her head at not having given Kylar her card when Lonnie breezed into the station back from patrol whistling,

“I’m so glad I’m not Kylar Grey right now, kids getting an earful.” he breathed out shaking his head as he put his Stetson and coat on the hook just inside the door, causing both Nicole and Waverly to frown but there wasn’t anything they could do.

It wouldn’t have mattered so much if the windows to the car were up, but no they had to be open wide enough for anyone currently walking down Main Street to hear the earful Kylar was currently getting; the loud angry lecture that she was half listening to because in truth she had heard it a million times before only not always this angry,

“Kylar we are so disappointed in you right now.” was how the discussion ended before they pulled away from the Municipal building and headed for home, as Kylar just stared out the window in the backseat of the car wishing things were different.

Pulling up at the Matthew’s home, Kylar slid out of the car and made her way to the front door slipping out her key before unlocking it and heading inside deciding to go straight to her room rather than risk another lecture or listen to the Matthew’s argue about her all over again; she’d done this dance before and whilst she was grateful that they had taken her in this never felt like home.

“Where did we go wrong?” asked the blonde-haired woman still sitting in the passenger seat of the car, watching as Kylar headed inside it clear the teen had nothing else to say to them,

“We didn’t go wrong, Rachel. Kylar is troubled and we should be thankful that she’s only beginning to act out now.” replied the dark-haired male sitting in the driver’s side following Kylar much like his wife had been,

“James, that doesn’t make her behaviour right nor excuse it. The school called today to say she was failing most of her classes and risks having to go to summer school to finish the year; I don’t want her to throw her future away.” she replied softly shaking her head realising that they perhaps needed to do better, perhaps needed to understand that Kylar had suffered a great loss that likely hadn’t yet healed.

“We’ll talk to her tomorrow, that’s all we can do. Give her space tonight, let her process everything.” James replied before sliding out of the car and making his way to the front door before heading inside. Rachel soon followed hating that for the moment they couldn’t help Kylar and even she was unsure if the teen wanted their help as she headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and for the kudos & comments.


	3. Fortune Favours Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past slowly starts to unravel as Kylar confides a little in Officer Haught after a chance encounter.

By the time morning rolled round Kylar was already gone, the teen skipping breakfast in an effort to avoid the conversation with her foster parents. Backpack already on her shoulders she made her way to Purgatory's cemetery to see the one person she truly wished to be here, but life wasn't that forgiving at least not for someone like her. 

Silently she worked her way through the numerous rows until she found the right one, bending down to brush some of the freshly laid snow from the headstone as she knelt placing a handpicked bunch of daisies down before she stood up, wiping down her jeans as she took a deep breath. She didn't have any words, what could one really say after all this time, Kylar knew she was disappointing not only herself but her mother but what she was doing but she hadn't felt this suffocated in years as she shook her head, shoving her hands in her pockets as she walked away; listening as the snow crunched underneath her boots as she exited the cemetery via the main gates.

As luck would have it or perhaps not as she exited the cemetery Kylar heard a car horn; turning her face fell at the sight of the Sheriffs department issued Crown Vic and the familiar red hair of Officer Nicole Haught who pulled up beside the teen,

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon Kylar?” she asked having rolled down the window, before giving Kylar a dimpled smile, 

“Hey Officer Haught, fancy seeing you here.” the teen managed shoving her hands deeper into her pockets, wishing that today of all days she hadn’t run into the Officer; part of her wanting to prove just a little that she wasn’t a screw up,

“Well I’m on patrol, shouldn’t you be in school?” she asked eyeing the teen, still unsure as to her actions the previous day so finding her here was a concern,

“Yeah, will be in time for third period; had something to tend to here first.” came Kylar’s reply as she managed to shrug her shoulders knowing that she was now going to be later than she had intended, 

“Need a ride?” Nicole asked unsure if Kylar would accept as she watched her shift on her feet for a moment before she nodded, “That would be great, err back seat?” she asked moving towards the car before Nicole shook her head,

“It is against regulation, but I can make an exception today, so up front.” Nicole replied stepping out of the driver’s side and moving to open the passenger side door which Kylar slid into, dropping her backpack into the foot well as Nicole closed the door and moved back round to the driver’s side and got back in. Starting the engine and pulling away from the cemetery she glanced over at Kylar before her attention shifted back to the road; needing to get the teen to the High School in one piece.

Still Nicole was curious about yesterday and this morning, so she chanced another glance at the teen,

“Mr Frederick says you normally manage to pay for the things you look to steal from him; only yesterday you weren’t able to, so he called us, that’s not really normal behaviour.” Nicole managed trying to start the conversation somewhere as she noticed Kylar’s head drop lower as the teen began to stare at her feet,

“I always chicken out; and pay Mr Frederick normally because I’ve changed my mind about running away. I…I’m not proud of yesterday.” Kylar admitted sheepishly hating that she hadn’t been able to pay Mr Frederick and that the police had been called as she took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts, “I was visiting my Mum today, that’s why I’m not at school yet and yesterday I just wanted to not be here.” she added softly trying to justify her behaviour although it wasn’t ideal.

“Amelia Grey; that was your Mum. A teacher at the High School?” Nicole asked earning a nod from Kylar as if the teen was afraid to speak her name out loud, 

“Yeah, that was her. A good woman who was killed for reasons I don’t know. The Matthews have looked after me ever since; although I’m not adopted. Nedley tells me the case into my mother’s death is still open but it’s what you would classify as a cold case now. Miss Waverly is disappointed in me as well as the Matthews; I skipped out on talking to them today and stopped my extra Latin classes with Miss Waverly, was already screwing up in school didn’t want to screw up anything else.” Kylar’s voice remained soft as she spoke; offering it seemed at least to Nicole part of her history even though she didn’t have to and for that Nicole was grateful that the teen had seen beyond the uniform.

The car soon came to a slow stop outside the High School, the loss of movement pulling Kylar from her words as she shook her head and blushed a little, “Sorry, didn’t mean to tell you my pitiful history; thanks for the ride Officer Haught.” she managed swallowing hard as she unclasped her seat belt and reached for her rucksack, reaching for the handle so she could push open the door and escape the car that suddenly felt really small to the teen,

“It’s okay Kylar, if you ever need to talk.” Nicole managed extending her hand with her card laced between her fingers; which Kylar took on instinct more than anything else as she finally managed to get the door open and climb out, 

“Thanks, Officer Haught.” Kylar managed before she pushed the door closed, tucked the card into her pocket and ran inside the main entrance to the school, Nicole watching the entire way before she pulled off from the sidewalk deciding that she needed to do some investigating back at the station into Amelia Grey and Kylar’s situation.

* * *

Kylar made her way inside the school building and to the reception area, knowing that she needed to sign in late and likely pick up a detention for it but on today of all days it was worth it as she filled in the relevant forms before making her way to her third period class.

History had always been a favourite subject of Kylar’s hence the reason she’d also wanted to learn an ancient language like Latin and had been advised by her teacher to seek out one Waverly Earp but now sitting here in her history lesson, Kylar felt lost and confused for the first time in a long time as she idly made notes on the subject they were discussing for the period. The bell ringing was a relief and she grabbed her rucksack and shoved her books inside as she made a beeline for the door and the freedom it offered, only to be pulled back by the teacher calling her name; causing her to pause mid-step and turn, “Yes, Mrs Henderson?” Kylar managed swallowing hard,

“You seemed distant today; is everything okay? I know today is usually hard on you so I’m just checking in.” her voice was soft and not unkind but for Kylar it was just a little too much to handle after everything,

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for being distracted today.” she replied gripping her backpack tightly, her knuckles turning white its clear she wanted to be anywhere but here,

“You do know we’re here to help Kylar if there’s anything you want to talk about.” Mrs Henderson pressed again earning a nod from Kylar, before the history teacher sighed, “You can go Kylar.” she added watching as Kylar all but bolted from the room. 

She bolted from her history classroom and then the High School knowing that a phone call would be made to the Matthew’s, but she couldn’t be here today of all days as she ran, following a route she hadn’t taken in over ten years; her lungs were screaming for air by the time she reached her destination causing her to drop to her knees as she sought to catch her breath before she stared up at the boarded house in front of her. The house that had once been her home, the place where her world had shattered ten years ago, swallowing hard as her breath evened out she pushed up to her feet and made her way across the front yard to the door, slipping her hand into her pocket and fishing for the key that would fit the lock; feeling Officer Haught’s card but choosing to ignore it for the moment as she slipped the key into the lock and turned it; pushing open the door to the home of her childhood.

Unknown to Kylar one of the neighbours had spotted her outside the house and knowing it had been neglected for years put a call into the station, fearing the house was being broken into.


	4. Fortune Favours Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Haught responds to the call out at the Grey Residence and Kylar starts to confront the past.

**[Dispatch]: We’ve got a suspected break in at the old Grey Residence, any units able to respond?**

**[Officer Haught]: This is Officer Haught, 10-4 Dispatch; I’ll check it out.**

**[Dispatch]: 10-4 Officer Haught. Check in when you arrive at the scene.**

**[Officer Haught]: 10-4, Dispatch.**

Nicole shifted in her seat reaching for her seat belt before she turned the key over in the ignition, her patrol for that morning still ongoing aside from the break she’d just taken. The news over the radio that there was a suspected break in at the old Grey Residence had piqued her interest, much like Kylar had that morning with the small piece of information that she’d given the Officer; still she couldn’t help but wonder if it was a coincidence all things considered. 

* * *

Kylar stepped inside the home of her childhood, dropping her backpack to the floor just inside the front door before she pushed it shut and took a deep breath; the faint smell of industrial cleaner still lingered despite the years that had gone by as she swallowed hard, looking around the open plan living room and kitchen. 

Habit maybe or just something she remembered doing as a child had her toeing off her shoes before she padded across the wooden floor to the kitchen; gazing in childlike wonder at how everything was still as it was, pictures attached to the fridge drawn by a younger her; proudly proclaiming her and her mother as she edged closer and reached out to touch the paper, fingers tracing along the lines of crayon as she felt her vision blur for a moment. Slowly she pulled her hand away and reached up to wipe her eyes, feeling a wetness, she hadn’t expected as she backed away from the fridge and back into the living room, memories starting to form as she turned and glanced at the stairs leading to the first floor. Gathering some courage, she slowly made her way towards them before taking another deep breath and starting the short climb up them to the first floor; eyes adjusting to the slight darkness as she glanced down the hallway. Her gaze landed on her mother’s room first; causing her to shake her head before it shifted to her old room; her name now beginning to peel off the wooden door. 

Fingers slowly began to trace the letters on the door, a smile creeping across her features despite the pain she felt at being here before she dropped her hand and reached for the door handle; the door creaked as she pushed it open revealing a room covered in pinks and blues, stars littered the walls in the most common of constellations; a testament to a time when she used to love star gazing at six years old. Compelled she shifted forward, her gaze shifting about the room until it landed on the chest of drawers, a picture of her mother with her arms wrapped around her. Moving closer she reached for the frame and traced the image within, tears flowing freely once more as she sank onto the bed; causing it to creak slightly.

* * *

**[Officer Haught]: Dispatch this is Haught, 10-23 at the Grey Residence.**

**[Dispatch]: 10-4, Officer Haught, keep us posted.**

Nicole stepped out of her cruiser and slowly made her way towards the front door of the Grey residence, hand resting on her gun holster as she tried the front door finding it unlocked. Pushing it open slowly she spied the backpack just inside the door and realised almost immediately that she wasn’t dealing with a burglar but the teenager whose house this rightly was.

**[Officer Haught]: Dispatch, this is Haught. It’s a 10-24 here. No sign of forced entry, I’m going to check the place out thoroughly before heading back.**

**[Dispatch]: 10-4, Officer Haught. See you back at the station.**

If Kylar had heard the radio conversation, the teen didn’t suddenly appear as Nicole continued into the house; like Kylar before her she could still smell the industrial cleaner that had likely been used to clean up the crime scene after the investigation at the house was complete and from a quick glance around it was clear that nothing had been touched in quite some time. Her gaze landed on the fridge and the pictures that adorned it, clearly drawn by a much younger Kylar when things were innocent and not like they were today. Taking a breath, she moved from the living room and made her way slowly upstairs; soon she could hear quiet sobbing coming from nearby as she took in the hallway on the first floor and found the door ajar to Kylar’s room; the lettering on the door making it easy to spot as she slowly made her way towards it. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door, hoping not to startle who she thought was inside.

The knock to the door caused Kylar to jump, dropping the picture frame to the ground causing the glass to shatter, 

“Shit.” she breathed out, looking down at the now broken image before her gaze shifted to the door as it was slowly pushed open to reveal Officer Nicole Haught,

“Shit.” Kylar mumbled again her head dropping to look at the broken glass on the floor; not wanting to see another look of disappointment in an adult as she buried her head in her hands,

“Hey.” Nicole managed shaking her head a little as she moved further into the room and knelt to pick up the picture frame, glancing at the picture behind the shattered glass, 

“This you and your Mom?” she asked softly hoping to rouse Kylar a little,

“Yeah, happier times.” Kylar replied mumbling a little into her hands as she sniffed before glancing back up at Officer Haught who was now eye level with her, wiping furiously at her eyes causing them to redden further,

“Sorry for swearing.” she added knowing it wasn’t appropriate despite her shock at seeing the Officer,

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to startle you. One of the neighbours called the station; thought someone had broken in.” Nicole replied wanting to lay out the situation for the teen, so she understood why she was there,

“Didn’t think anyone would notice, I have a key.” Kylar replied shaking her head a little as she went to stand up, watching as Officer Haught pushed up too and moved back, 

“Be mindful of the glass.” Nicole warned noting that Kylar didn’t have any shoes on as the teen stepped over the broken glass on the floor, taking the offered frame from Nicole who held it out for her hesitating for a moment before deciding against putting it back on the chest of drawers, she’d not ventured back to this place so perhaps it was time to take one thing from it to remember her mother by,

“Thanks.” Kylar managed grateful to have Officer Haught here all things considered, “I haven’t been here in, well not since the day I found her.” she added trying to remember despite how sad it made her as she indicated for Nicole to step back into the hallway as she followed.

“She didn’t come to wake me up; which was unusual as she always had to make sure I was up and ready for school in time for her to get to the High School.” Kylar spoke softly like she had in the car earlier that morning as she slowly moved down the hallway to her mother’s bedroom; unsure what she was looking for if anything or perhaps just wanting to see if there was anything inside that she could take as a keepsake,

“I don’t remember much, only that I got out of bed and made my way downstairs pausing when I hit the bottom step and seeing her lying on the floor in the living room. I remember going to run to her before I stopped feeling something sticky beneath my feet. I didn’t realise until I looked down that it was blood, it was only later that I found out it was hers.” she added pausing outside her mother’s room hesitant about moving another step,

“This was her room, I…I don’t think I can do this. I shouldn’t be here.” Kylar suddenly seemed to freeze; unsure of why she had come to this place after so long, a chill working its way up her spine causing her to shiver as she managed to turn back and look at Officer Haught, tears forming once more as she swallowed hard, 

“We can go, we don’t have to stay. I can drive you home or to the station or wherever it is you need to go right now, Kylar.” Nicole replied seeing the turmoil in the young teens face as she reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder,

“Any where but here.” Kylar replied, slipping out of Nicole’s hold before she practically ran downstairs, tugging on her boots and reaching for her rucksack as Nicole followed behind, concern for Kylar growing with each passing second as she watches the teen all but flee from the house, dropping the key to the front door as she crossed the threshold.

Picking it up, Nicole pulled the door closed and locked the house back up before heading back to her car, relieved to see Kylar standing beside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left comments and kudos on this work, it means a lot. 
> 
> The radio codes used in this chapter do follow RCMP codes, I hope they are conveyed well enough in the conversations that they are used in but all mistakes are my own if I've not quite gotten them correct.
> 
> 10-4 Affirmative  
> 10-23 Arrived At Scene  
> 10-24 Assignment Complete


	5. Fortune Favours the Righteous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole brings Kylar back to the station and enlists Waverly's help for the struggling teen.

Moving to the passenger side, Nicole pulled it open for Kylar who climbed in; keeping one hand firmly wrapped around the broken picture frame that held the image of her and her mother. Pushing the door closed, Nicole moved round to the driver’s side before climbing in and putting the cruiser into drive before pulling away from the curb and heading back towards town. She managed a few glances towards the teen on the drive back; it clear Kylar was in no state to do much more than stare right ahead focussing on the road in front of her.

It didn’t take long for Nicole to pull up and park outside the station, turning off the engine before she looked over at Kylar who was still staring straight ahead, knuckles whitened due to how tightly she was holding onto the picture frame; it clear it held more significance than perhaps Kylar had realised,

“Hey Kylar, we’re back at the station. Want to come inside?” Nicole asked gently acutely aware that she didn’t want to spook Kylar any more than she was already, 

“Sure.” Kylar mumbled it clear her thoughts were elsewhere as she switched the frame into her other hand and grasped the door handle before pushing it open, stepping out before reaching for her rucksack and managing to sling it back over her shoulder before closing the door. A car backfired further down Main street, causing Kylar to jump and back against the police cruiser as she sought to catch her breath, clutching the frame close against her. Stepping out of the cruiser and hearing the car backfire, Nicole made her way round to find Kylar pressed against the passenger side door it clear something had spooked the teen; perhaps the car as she cleared her throat,

“Kylar, everything okay?” Nicole asked earning a shake of the head from the teen before she shifted from the side of the car and onto the sidewalk,

“Come on, let’s go inside.” she added guiding Kylar into the station and the warmth it provided, leading the teen over to the chair by her desk, “I’ll be right back.” Nicole added earning just a nod from Kylar who sank into the chair still hugging onto the picture frame with her rucksack safely tucked next to the chair.

Nicole hung up her jacket and Stetson before making her way towards the BBD offices and knocking on the door, before opening it and poking her head in,

“Sorry to interrupt, but Waves can I borrow you for a minute?” she asked softly needing her girlfriend’s guidance at this moment in time,

“Sure, what do you need?” Waverly asked as she stepped back out into the bullpen with Nicole who glanced over towards where Kylar was sitting,

“What’s Kylar doing here; did you have to arrest her again?” Waverly added quietly not wanting the teen to hear as Nicole shook her head,

“No, no arresting necessary. I saw her this morning on patrol at the Cemetery; where I then drove her to school for third period. I was heading back to the station after my break and whilst finishing off my morning patrol when a call came in about a possible break in at the Grey Residence; when I got there the door was unlocked and Kylar was inside.” Nicole explained needing Waverly to see beyond yesterday’s incident as her girlfriend looked over at the teen who was looking quite pale,

“You said you saw her this morning at the Cemetery, did she say what period she was going to make back at school when you dropped her off?” Waverly asked trying to put the pieces together as Nicole nodded,

“She mentioned something about third period, and from the time scale I’m guessing she sat through that period before skipping out of school and going to her former home.” Nicole replied unsure what Waverly was trying to figure out, before her girlfriend gasped slightly,

“Oh. I know what day it is today.” Waverly breathed out, glancing back over at Kylar and then at Nicole,

“It’s been ten years to the day, she was at the cemetery visiting Amelia; hence skipping the first two periods of school today but something must have happened after third period for her to bolt and go back to that house of all places.” she added concern lacing her voice at just what today meant for Kylar and knowing the feeling all too well,

“She opened up a little on the way to school and then again at the house; I think she forgot for a moment that I’m a Cop and just well saw me as Nicole; she’s struggling Waves and hasn’t let go of that picture frame since I handed it back to her after startling her at the Grey residence, she also skipped out on the meeting with her foster family this morning.” Nicole replied unsure how that would go down with the Matthews but for the moment her concern was for the teen sitting next to her desk looking like the world was collapsing in on her,

“They won’t be pleased about that; but they might not recall what today is and I doubt Kylar reminded them in anyway, shape or form. They are likely to have gotten a call from the school to say that she’s skipped again and if they find out that she’s here then I imagine it will be another argument, they care for her but even after ten years they don’t get her; she’s too broken for them to truly understand.” Waverly sighed deeply; she’d grown up in Purgatory and had watched Kylar from afar as the youngster grew into the teenager that was now sitting in the precinct clutching a photo frame of happier times, the times they had spent studying Latin reminding her of the promise and talent the teen had shown for the language that was cut short when she stopped the tutoring sessions with only a mumbled apology to Waverly at the time; it had hurt of course it had but Waverly had always felt there was something more to it, 

“I don’t know about broken Waves, but she is struggling today especially.” Nicole managed wishing she could do more for Kylar but she had a mountain of paperwork to get through before today’s shift was over,

“You said the photo frame was broken?” Waverly asked earning a nod from Nicole, “Let me go see if I can be spared for the afternoon.” she added disappearing from Nicole’s side and back to the BBD offices where Wynonna and Dolls were.

Nicole made her way back over to her desk and sat down, noting that Kylar hadn’t moved an inch and that her grip on the photo frame was quite tight if the whitening of her knuckles was anything to go by, she truly didn’t want to push too much especially after what the teen had already revealed to her today.

“Everything okay with Haughtpants?” Wynonna asked as Waverly re-entered the BBD offices,

“Yes, Nicole is fine it’s who she brought to the station that isn’t. You remember Kylar Grey?” Waverly asked looking over at her sister unsure if she would remember but there was a chance,

“I remember a history teacher from the High School called Miss Grey who died ten years ago; any relation?” Wynonna asked earning a nod from Waverly,

“That would be Kylar’s mother, Amelia. Nicole brought her in and if it’s okay with you both I’d like to spend some time with her; today is the anniversary of her mother’s death and she’s not coping so well. I can finish the translations at home, later.” Waverly asked looking between her sister and Dolls, 

“That’s fine with me Waverly.” Dolls replied sensing this was important to the youngest Earp as Wynonna nodded,

“Sounds like a good idea to me Waves, no one should be alone on days like these.” Wynonna added knowing how it felt for both her and Waverly when it came to losing family.

Smiling Waverly thanked them both before moving back out into the bullpen and over to Nicole’s desk,

“Kylar.” Waverly called softly hoping to pull the teens gaze from the floor, smiling when Kylar slowly looked up at her,

“Miss Waverly.” the teen replied swallowing hard,

“Would you like to head out for some Hot Chocolate with me?” Waverly asked hoping that Kylar would like the chance at a distraction and to get out of the station,

“That would be nice, could we…could we work on some Latin too?” Kylar asked having kept a notebook in her rucksack just in case she had the courage to ask Waverly again to teach her,

“We can do that too, I’m just going to grab my coat and bag.” Waverly replied heading back to the BBD office, leaving Kylar with Nicole once more.

Kylar glanced over at Nicole and managed a small smile,

“Thank you for everything today, Officer…Nicole. It means a lot.” she managed needing Officer Haught to know that it was appreciated more than she might realise.


	6. Fortune Favours Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing for Kylar but will it be a change for good, old memories tug at her heart as she reveals more to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a thank you for all the comments and kudos on this, it means a lot.
> 
> I will hold my hands up and say I don't know how the foster system works, so forgive any errors on my part in the below chapter. 
> 
> The main aim is to move the plot forward and it felt like the best way to do so with what I have in mind for the upcoming chapters.

Waverly soon reappeared and Kylar pushed up from the chair, grabbing her rucksack but keeping hold of the frame as she headed back through the double doors that led out of the station knowing Waverly wouldn’t be too far behind,

“Thank you, Waves.” Nicole smiled at her girlfriend knowing it was an important step in the strained relationship between the teenager and Waverly and she hoped this would help both,

“Don’t mention it Nicole, glad to help.” Waverly replied leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek before she headed out of the station following behind Kylar who had paused just outside the municipal building,

“Ready?” Waverly asked earning a nod from the teen as they fell into step next to each other as they made their way down Main Street, before Waverly gently tugged Kylar into the local framers and guided her up to the counter to see Mr Williams,

“Good Afternoon, Mr Williams.” Waverly announced her presence with a wide smile causing the elder man to smile back,

“Good Afternoon to you as well Miss Waverly, what brings you to my shop this afternoon?” he asked softly glancing towards Kylar who was still holding onto the picture frame in her hand, Waverly motioned for him to give her a minute as she turned her full attention to the teen beside her,

“I thought it might be nice to have that picture re-framed, Officer Haught said it had been damaged when she startled you?” Waverly spoke softly knowing that Kylar was struggling with her emotions and the past today especially from what Nicole had told her at the station, as she watched Kylar nod and gently place the broken picture frame on the counter.

Mr Williams glanced at the frame and smiled, “I have just the frame in mind.” he added before he took the damaged frame and disappeared off with it towards the back of the counter; it didn’t take long for him to return with the photograph now displayed in a more solid wooden frame as he presented it back to Kylar,

“Thank you, Mr Williams. How much do I owe you?” Kylar asked starting to fish in her pockets for some money hoping she had enough to pay him,

“You owe me nothing Miss Grey. Your mother was a wonderful woman and is sorely missed; this is my gift to you today.” Mr Williams replied, causing Kylar to look up at him managing a smile; even as tears started to form,

“Thank you, that means more than you know.” she replied softly holding the frame closer to her as she turned and made her way back to the front of the shop, leaving Waverly with Mr Williams it clear she didn’t want them to see just how much it had meant to her,

“Thank you, Mr Williams, I think that’s helped on a really sad day. Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Waverly asked,

“I assure you Miss Waverly, seeing her smile is the greatest payment especially today.” he replied earning himself another bright smile from Waverly as she thanked him again and said goodbye before heading to the front of the store to catch up with Kylar who continued to hold onto the frame as her and Waverly headed out of Mr Williams’ shop and continued down to the diner.

The diner fortunately wasn’t crowded at this time of day, as Waverly urged Kylar to go find them a place to sit whilst she got the drinks; the teen doing as asked finding a table near the back as she set the new frame down on the table before opening her rucksack and grabbing out her notebook and pen so her and Waverly could work on the Latin she had already transcribed within.

Kylar was joined a few moments later by Waverly and two large cups of hot chocolate, which the youngest Earp set down on the table before taking a seat opposite Kylar, 

“You kept the notebook?” Waverly asked as she looked at the A5 sized book that currently resided on the table,

“I did…I wanted to…. I’m sorry for giving up.” Kylar replied it clear she’d spent some time thinking about what she wanted to say regarding her having stopped tutoring sessions with Waverly, “I should have given you more of a reason than a simple apology.” she added wishing she could turn back time, today in particular but she didn’t have those kinds of powers as she dropped her head for a moment,

“If I could change the past I would, but I can’t. Today makes me acutely aware that things happen that are beyond my control. It’s hard, every year gets harder and the memories fade. I remember so many things about her and then I remember that she’s not here to see me and I fear that she would be greatly disappointed in me.” she managed looking back up at Waverly as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and pushed the notebook across to Waverly,

“I tried to translate the last few sentences that we were working on, but I ran into trouble.” she admitted honestly as Waverly pulled the notebook to her and began to leaf through the pages until she got to what it was they were last working on, the moment was interrupted by her phone starting to ring, pulling it from her pocket Waverly frowned, answering the call and giving Kylar an apologetic look,

_“Hey baby, what’s wrong?”_

_“Oh, right. We can come back, yeah we’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”_

Kylar looked over at Waverly and sighed deeply, she had a feeling that this afternoon was about to come to an end before it had really started as she began to drink the hot chocolate that had started to cool as Waverly hung up the phone,

“I’m really sorry Kylar but the Matthews are at the station. The school called to say you’d skipped and they mentioned that they’d seen a police cruiser drop you off earlier.” Waverly explained watching as Kylar’s entire demeanour shifted, as she tensed slightly. Nodding she glanced at the photo frame and gently pushed it towards Waverly, as she then proceeded to reach for the notebook, 

“Could you look after that for me; they wouldn’t understand and I…I can’t tell them I was at the house today; I’m not allowed to go.” Kylar managed hoping that Waverly of all people would understand what she was asking as she put the notebook back into her rucksack and began to get up knowing they needed to get back to the station.  
Waverly took the photo frame and frowned understanding but not liking the fact that Kylar had to give up something she’d been holding protectively since she’d picked it up, 

“Are you sure they won’t understand?” Waverly asked hoping that she could persuade Kylar to keep the photograph of her mother with her, 

“They don’t even know what today means to me; they know my mother is dead and my father is non-existent but from what I understand they took me in because they were told I’d suffered a family tragedy and had no one else to look after me; naturally I assume they would have pieced it all together with the reports in the paper and the police investigation that followed. I wasn’t allowed anything from the house; because it was an active crime scene. I needed to escape today, school was…it was painful to be there today so I ran; ran to the place I’d not set foot in for ten years and all it did was bring up memories of the morning I found her, walking on the blood soaked floor of the living room before I started to scream; only no one came and I ended up sitting on the bottom step of the stairs with her blood drying on my feet until a Deputy came round because she hadn’t arrived at school and I hadn’t either.” Kylar paled significantly as the words she had spoken sunk in as she looked at Waverly and felt the tears start to fall once again, her shoulders starting to shake before she sank back into the chair she had been sitting in moments prior; the weight on her shoulders finally too much to bare.

Waverly had remained seated listening as Kylar let out some of the emotion and words she’d been holding back before the realisation of what she had done sank in, pushing the photo frame back towards her she watched as Kylar pulled it to her and held it tightly against her chest as the tears kept falling; the teen in no position to go anywhere at this moment in time.  
Firing a quick text to Nicole to explain that they’d need longer than a few minutes, as she wanted to give Kylar as much time as she needed.

* * *

Nicole’s phone buzzed on her desk as the Deputy looked over to see the text from Waverly before her attention turned to the Matthews’ neither of them looking particularly pleased to be at the municipal building and in the Sheriff’s department,

“Waverly and Kylar will be back shortly.” Nicole explained wanting to keep them in the loop having already told them briefly what had happened today regarding Kylar; she was surprised when they expressed anger at Kylar for having gone to her home, annoyance that she had skipped school and the fact that Nicole hadn’t called them to inform them of her whereabouts once they had returned to the station. At no point had they expressed any sympathy for the loss the teen had suffered or what today meant to her, which had surprised the Sheriff’s Deputy.

Rachel and James were sat in the waiting area at the station, not impressed at all with Kylar’s actions considering what had happened yesterday nor were they happy that she’d skipped out on their planned meeting that morning. In truth the Matthew’s had reached the end of the road when it came to Kylar, and had placed a call to Child Services and were expecting someone to visit any day now. They had tried so hard to be the family that Kylar needed but they were struggling to cope, and it was clear Kylar was struggling too and they felt they weren’t able to help her anymore.

* * *

The town of Purgatory was not quite what she expected then again it was called Purgatory, pulling into a space at the municipal building Lucy Thomas took a deep breath and climbed out of her car before making her way inside; the call logged by the Matthew’s had been passed onto her and she was here in Purgatory to see if anything could be done to change their minds about releasing Kylar into the care of the state, she was only sixteen and there weren’t many foster families looking to take in teenagers so the likely option would be a group home; which wasn’t ideal by any means. 

Making her way to the Sheriff’s department once inside the municipal building, having been informed earlier that Kylar’s name had flagged in the system the day before; she was keen to find out what had transpired, little did she know that she was going to be meeting the Matthew’s prior to the meeting she had scheduled with them for tomorrow.

Officer Haught for the moment was sat behind her desk waiting for Waverly and Kylar to get back as she looked up when someone hit the bell on the counter,

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked pushing up from her desk and making her way over to the front desk to greet the newcomer,

“I hope so, I’m looking for Officer Haught.” Lucy replied glancing at Nicole before realising that was who was addressing her, 

“Oh, that would be you.” she replied with a small smile,

“Indeed, it would, how can I help?” Nicole answered noting the business suit the woman was wearing but unsure what she could want her for,

“I’m Lucy Thomas from Child Services, you entered a report for Kylar Grey?” Lucy added pulling out her ID to show Nicole, taking note of the ID Nicole nodded,

“Yes, but she wasn’t arrested. We log all call outs and responses on the system. I brought her to the station to fill out the paperwork and called her foster parents.” Nicole replied watching the woman on the opposite side of the desk, 

“Is that your only reason for stopping in Purgatory, normally you’d call?” she added her instincts telling her there was more to it than just Kylar’s name flagging in the system,

“I’m not a liberty to say, Officer Haught.” came Lucy’s quick response earning a nod from Nicole,

“Kylar will be here in a few minutes, and her foster parents are in the waiting room.” Nicole replied still studying Lucy from her side of the counter, watching as a myriad of emotions seemed to grace the woman’s features, 

“Ah, would you have a room I could use once they are all here?” Lucy asked, deciding that if all parties were within the station then it made sense to have the conversation now rather than hold off,

“You can use the Sheriff’s Office, he’s finished for the day and won’t mind.” Nicole replied, concerned etched into her voice for what it might mean for Kylar,

“Thank you, I’ll just wait then.” Lucy replied earning a nod from Nicole who moved back to her desk, hoping that Waverly and Kylar returned soon.

* * *

Back at the diner Kylar had managed somehow to regain her composure as she looked up at Waverly,

“Sorry, it’s today. I haven’t spoken about it in so long and today I find myself telling you and Officer Haught the things I do remember and it’s scary because I don’t talk about it.” Kylar replied softly pushing back up to her feet knowing they needed to get to the station,

“Better not keep them waiting.” she added, as she headed for the exit with Waverly following behind.

Still holding onto the photo frame as they entered the station, Kylar immediately spied the stranger standing by the front desk before glancing to the waiting area and seeing her foster parents. It was however Nicole that rose from her seat to smile reassuringly at the teen as she moved round the front desk,

“Kylar, I need you to wait here for a minute with Waverly okay?” Nicole asked softly earning a nod from Kylar as Nicole smiled, glancing at the woman Kylar didn’t recognise,

“Lucy if you’d like to follow me, Rachel, James.” she called making sure all three of them were together before she led them to Nedley’s office,

“Rachel, James, this is Lucy Thomas from Child Services.” she added introducing them once she’d shut the door to Nedley’s office so that Kylar wasn’t yet aware of what was going on,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, I’m here in Purgatory to discuss Kylar’s future with you and Kylar herself if you are both happy for the meeting to proceed today?” Lucy asked noting that Officer Haught had yet to leave the room assuming she was waiting for them to agree before she went to get Kylar,

“Yes, that works for us both.” Rachel replied happy yet also sad but knowing this was for the best for all concerned,

“I’ll be right back with Kylar.” Nicole managed slipping out of Nedley’s office and back into the bullpen finding Kylar shifting nervously on her feet whilst Waverly stood nearby, concern etched into her girlfriend’s face as she cleared her throat,

“Kylar, they are ready for you in Nedley’s office. It will all be explained in there, I promise.” Nicole managed watching Kylar as she nodded and headed for Nedley’s office leaving Nicole and Waverly alone, the photo frame sitting on the front desk where Kylar had placed it.

* * *

Kylar stepped into Nedley’s office and closed the door behind her, suddenly feeling very exposed as she looked around at her foster parents and the woman she didn’t know. Shifting on her feet, she moved to sit on the sofa,

“Hello Kylar, I’m Lucy Thomas from Child Services. I’m here today because your foster parents requested a meeting about your future with them.” Lucy managed giving the introductions that were necessary as she looked between the three people this concerned it clear that this hadn’t been an easy decision, but it was now in motion,

“Hi, what’s going on?” Kylar asked starting to feel a little sick, unsure what was happening but getting the impression that it wasn’t going to be good,

“Kylar, Rachel and James feel that you’ve come to the end of your journey together and that it’s time to move on.” Lucy started watching as Kylar began to shake her head as she looked over at the Matthews’,

“No…no…I’ll do better. I’ll stop skipping school and be at all the family meetings. I won’t be a disappointment to you.” Kylar replied her voice straining as she tried to make a case for herself as the Matthews’ shook their heads,

“Kylar, it’s not about you promising to do better. You must admit that it’s not been easy, especially these last few months. We’ve given all that we can, but we feel that you need someone else to care for you.” James spoke softly hoping that Kylar would understand that things had been strained for the last few months and that this was the best outcome for all of them despite how much it might hurt.

Kylar swallowed hard and nodded, knowing that things hadn’t been great between the three of them for quite some time and that moving on was probably for the best,

“What does this mean?” Kylar asked looking at Lucy, hoping the woman had answers for her,

“At the moment we’re looking at a group home in the City; there isn’t anywhere currently in Purgatory.” Lucy replied wishing there was another way around this, but it seemed that minds were made up,

“I have to leave my home town? Move away?” Kylar managed the realisation hitting hard,

“Yes, either until a foster family can be found here or until you turn 18.” Lucy replied, knowing this was hard but there was little point in sugar coating the situation as Kylar swallowed hard,

“Okay, can I…can I say goodbye to Miss Waverly and Officer Haught before I have to leave?” she asked softly knowing that it would be harder the longer it was left, “Will we be leaving today?” Kylar added watching as Lucy nodded,

“Yes, everything was provisionally arranged before I came out here. So, there is a space for you at a group home in the City.” Lucy managed earning a nod from Kylar who turned to face the Matthews’,

“I want to thank you for looking after me since my Mother was killed, it meant a lot to have a safe place after what happened, and I’ll be forever grateful for that. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused over the last few months, perhaps this will be the start of something good for me away from here; away from the memories and the pain.” she managed wanting the Matthew’s to know she was grateful for the care they had given her as she smiled softly before shifting from the sofa and wrapping them both in a hug before she stepped back,

“I don’t have much aside from clothes and few trinkets at the Matthew’s, won’t take long to pick up.” she added before James cleared his throat,

“Kylar, we’ll head back and get your things whilst you say your goodbyes to Miss Waverly and Officer Haught.” he managed pushing up and guiding Rachel up with him, hoping that would be okay with everyone,

“Thank you.” Kylar added knowing that there was nothing else to say for the moment, as she turned and headed out of Nedley’s office followed by the Matthew’s and Lucy, 

“I’m going to make some calls and get the paperwork finalised.” Lucy replied moving back into Nedley’s office for some privacy as the Matthews’ headed out of the station leaving Kylar who slowly made her way back to the bullpen spying Nicole and Waverly.


	7. Fortune Favours Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylar heads away from Purgatory, whilst Nicole is given a case by Nedley who remembers a younger Kylar and her dreams for the future.

Kylar was nervous about seeing Officer Haught and Waverly after the news she had just been given but part of her felt that this change was maybe for the best; it would give her space away from Purgatory and the memories of her mother as well as a chance to start over at a new school, perhaps even make new friends and fulfil the dreams she still had; dreams she hadn’t really given much thought to over the years.

Nervously she glanced between Officer Haught and Waverly unsure where to start as she took a deep breath,

“I’m leaving tonight to go to a group home in the City; the Matthews’ feel it’s for the best and that we’ve reached the end of the line so to speak.” she managed her head dropping to her feet, feeling that this perhaps wasn’t the best idea in the world now that she started thinking about it but for the moment the decision was out of her hands,

“Oh.” came Waverly’s initial response, knowing that group homes hadn’t exactly helped when Wynonna had been in them, so she was a little apprehensive about the decisions being made for Kylar, the teen it seemed struggling a little with the decision but ultimately having to go along with it considering her age,

“Is this what you want Kylar?” Nicole asked seeing the hesitation slowly working its way through the teen,

“I’m still a minor so I don’t have a choice; there aren’t any places here in Purgatory so for the moment it’s the City.” Kylar replied knowing that this was hard but for right now it was what needed to happen even if it was only temporary,

“I can’t thank you both enough for today and yesterday, I haven’t really spoken about what happened that day; my psychiatrist said I’d likely blocked a lot of it out and that I’d likely remember over time. Today has been particularly tough, and I’ve said more than I have about what happened to you both, I trust both of you.” she added needing them both to know that she appreciated everything they had done for her over the last two days, chance meetings she felt weren’t by chance at all,

“We were glad to help Kylar, now listen don’t be a stranger you hear. How about you write to either me or Waves, let us know how you are doing?” Nicole asked watching as a small smile appeared on Kylar’s face as the teen nodded,

“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.” Kylar replied deciding that she could do that and still perhaps remain connected to her home town as she took a deep breath, 

“Can I hug you?” she asked looking at both Waverly and Nicole, trusting them enough to let them in and wanting to cement it with a hug goodbye.

Waverly and Nicole smiled before they both moved forward and wrapped the teen into a bone-crushing hug,

“We are always here for you Kylar.” Waverly whispered wanting her to know that no matter what she had people in Purgatory that cared for her,

“You’ve got my number, call if you ever need anything.” Nicole added, wanting Kylar to know that her offer stood no matter what.

“Thank you, both of you.” Kylar whispered whilst they were still in the hug before they heard someone clearing their throat, causing them to break the hug as Kylar turned to see James standing there with a box,

“Sorry for interrupting but here’s everything that was at the house.” he replied softly realising that in truth it wasn’t much for someone that had been with them for ten years, 

“Thanks Mr Matthews.” Kylar replied moving to take the box from him, as he nodded and turned on his heels and headed out; not wanting to intrude any further.

It seemed a sad reflection of her life, that everything was only in one box. Shaking her head Kylar reached for the frame on the front desk and added it to the top of the pile as she looked for her rucksack that she’d left by the front desk too, 

“Seems a sad reflection on the last ten years, but I guess it makes sense.” Kylar managed as she placed the box down by her rucksack knowing she’d likely be leaving soon, if everything was sorted for the City.

Lucy reappeared from Nedley’s office heading back into the bullpen as she noticed Kylar, Waverly and Officer Haught,

“Ready to go Kylar?” she asked softly watching as the teen slowly nodded,

“Yeah, as I’ll ever be.” Kylar murmured swallowing hard, her hands shifting to her pockets before she frowned not finding the key,

“Officer Haught, did I drop a key today?” she asked softly earning a nod from Nicole, “Oh, would you keep hold of it for me?” she added hoping that it would be okay to request such a thing from Officer Haught, but she didn’t know who else to ask,

“Sure will, I’ll make sure to check up on the house every week or so.” Nicole replied knowing she’d add it to the usual patrol route to ensure that nothing untoward was happening at the house.

“Thank you, truly. Thank you both.” Kylar replied giving both Waverly and Nicole a wide smile as she gathered up her rucksack and the box of her things, following Lucy out of the municipal building, placing her things in the truck of Lucy’s car; they were soon heading away from Purgatory and to the City.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly watched as the doors swung shut, Kylar gone just like that before they turned to face each other, 

“What are we doing Nicole?” Waverly asked moving closer to her girlfriend and wrapping her in a hug as the realisation of what had just transpired hit home, 

“The right thing for this moment in time, Waves.” Nicole replied holding onto Waverly as she took a deep breath, “I know this isn’t easy.” she added earning a slight huff from her girlfriend as they broke apart,

“I guess my views are tainted by what happened to Wynonna, but it just doesn’t feel right.” Waverly replied before glancing at the clock,

“I should get back to those translations and you have paperwork to finish right; then perhaps when you clock off you can come and get me?” she asked earning a dimpled smile from Nicole, 

“Yes, I need to square away my paperwork before Lonnie gets in, but I’ll come and get you once I clock off, pizza and Netflix back at mine?” Nicole asked hoping that was a solid plan for the evening despite everything that had happened today, she wasn’t going to give up on Kylar Grey not having been entrusted with the key to her home; between her and Waverly they’d figure something out,

“That sounds like the perfect evening in, see you later.” Waverly smiled wide before she headed back to the BBD offices to get started on those translations again.

Half an hour before Lonnie was due on shift, Nicole was leaning back in her chair having squared away her paperwork for the day. She was just waiting for do a handover with Lonnie before she could clock off for the day and head home with Waverly, when Sheriff Nedley walked into the station,

“Good Evening Sir, I thought Lonnie was working tonight?” Nicole asked as she smiled warmly at her boss who moved to take off his jacket and Stetson,

“He’s going to be late, so I said I’d cover for a few hours, did I see Kylar Grey being driven out of town?” Nedley asked eyeing Nicole for a moment before he shook his head,

“Don’t answer that just yet, meet me in my office in five minutes.” he added deciding that it was time to get answers on a cold case that had remained unsolved for the last ten years and knowing how good Nicole was at her job; he felt it would be a benefit to have her look over it,

“Yes, Sir.” Nicole replied as she moved back to her desk to finish tidying it up ready for Lonnie’s arrival in a few hours.

* * *

Moving to the filing cabinet in his office Nedley pulled out two files, one the original case file for Amelia Grey’s murder investigation and the other Kylar Grey’s file on the original investigation as well as the subsequent visits to the psychiatrist which had been filed in case anything from them helped with the investigation. Sighing deeply, he placed both files on his desk before he sat down, waiting for the allotted five minutes to pass.

Nicole watched the clock and when the five minutes had passed made her way to Nedley’s office, knocking on the door and waiting for his gruff enter to filter to her ears before she pushed open the door and closed it behind her,

“Take a seat Nicole.” Nedley asked as he pushed the files towards his newest Deputy,

“Ten years ago, the local history teacher Amelia Grey was murdered in her own home; the case whilst investigated remains unsolved. Aside from the cases that had likely supernatural involvement this one has alluded me and I’m asking for you to give it another go. I recruited you because I felt you could make a real difference in this town and you’ve proved that time and again, you already know that I want you to take over from me someday and this case; this case if possible needs a resolution. That night not only was someone taken from the community, but a young girl lost her mother; now I have watched Kylar Grey grow up in this town and there is one thing that remains with me, even with the trouble she’s going through right now.” he paused reaching for his mug and taking a sip as he studied Nicole for a moment, watching as she began to give both files a curious read,

“When Kylar was waiting to see the psychiatrist, mandatory after what had happened to her mother she was sitting in the waiting area and I wanted to check up on her, she was nearing seven years old at that point and from the reports I’d read she didn’t really remember much aside from finding her mother in the morning. I asked how she was and if she had an idea of what she wanted to do in the future, it was her response that struck me. She looked right up at me and smiled and said, ‘Sheriff Nedley, I want to be just like you. I want to be a Deputy so that no one else has to feel as sad as I do.’ And you know those words, made me smile wide and tell her she could be anything she wanted to be and that her mother would be proud of her. I don’t know what’s going on with Kylar but I hope that dream still burns brightly, did I see her leaving on my way in?” he asked watching as Nicole nodded,

“The Matthews called Child Welfare asking for Kylar to be removed from their care; she’s heading to a group home in the City as there aren’t any foster families here in Purgatory that can take her, she opened up to me and Waves today and she left me the key to the Grey residence.” Nicole replied knowing what Nedley told her was important and the fact he was entrusting her to look over the original case file meant a lot,

“Do you think she still wants that Sir, to be a Deputy?” she asked softly studying the Sheriff,

“I’d like to think so, she trusts you Haught. That kid has never let that key leave her side so to entrust it to you means she’s trying. I just hope she finds her way home. You can take those files with you.” Nedley added indicating that the meeting for now was over,

“Thanks Sheriff, have a good night.” she replied softly rising to leave his office before she paused and turned back to him,

“Thank you for sharing that memory with me Sheriff, I’ll do what I can for Amelia and Kylar.” Nicole added as she exited his office and headed back to the bull pen with the files in her hand, making sure to clock out on the way as she moved to retrieve her coat and Stetson. Tucking the files under her arm she headed to the BBD offices and knocked on the door before poking her head in, 

“Ready to go Waves?” she asked softly,

“Yup, let me just grab this research.” Waverly replied as she gathered up her things and then followed Nicole out of the BBD offices and the station, the pair of them walking towards Nicole’s cruiser so they could head back to her apartment and CJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read and left kudos on this story. I'd like to wish you all a Happy New Year.


	8. Fortune Favours Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly discuss the events of the day on their way home, whilst Kylar settles into her new surroundings.

The trip to the City took a few hours, but not long after crossing the town line; Kylar was out like a light leaning against the window as the day finally caught up to her. She dreamt for the first time in a long time of her mother, and the good times they spent together when she was little, before the dream switched to a day at the station when she remembered speaking to Nedley about the future.  
She was pulled from her dreams, when the car stopped the lack of motion pulling her awake as she blinked a few times before staring out the window; no longer in the place of her birth but somewhere else entirely.

“This is the group home I was talking about, your all set for the foreseeable future, but I promise we’ll meet once a week to see about other options.” Lucy explained as she glanced at Kylar watching as the teen processed the new information,

“Okay, sounds good.” Kylar managed opening the car door to step out and get some air before things changed entirely, whether it be for good or bad.

Lucy soon followed Kylar’s lead and opened the trunk for the teen to gather her belongings before they made their way up the steps to the front door, ringing the bell to be greeted by a middle-aged woman,

“Lucy, welcome and you must be Kylar? Come on in, I’m Lottie and its pleasure to meet you.” Lottie replied stepping back inside the house so that Kylar and Lucy could enter the house, Kylar carefully carrying the box of her belongings as well as her rucksack, 

“We only have two others staying now, so you’ll have time to meet everyone and settle in, if you head upstairs and take the first door on the left that will be your room.” Lottie added making sure to follow Kylar upstairs, so she picked the right room, it was bright, airy and would suit the teenager as she pushed open the door to the room she had mentioned downstairs. Slowly Kylar entered, smiling a little at the space that would be hers either for the short or long term, 

“This is nice, thank you.” she replied earning a smile from Lottie, 

“Why don’t you get yourself situated and come downstairs when you are ready.” Lottie replied earning a nod from Kylar who set the box down onto the bed as she was left alone for the time being, the teen set her rucksack down before climbing onto the bed; sleep pulling her instantly.

Lottie headed back downstairs and found Lucy knowing the young woman likely had other places to be, 

“She’s going to be okay here, just keep me posted on any developments with her fostering. We can talk about schooling if necessary, if it looks like being more of a long term stay than a short one.” Lottie managed giving Lucy a smile, which was more that reassuring to the young woman,

“That’s great, thank you for doing this at short notice.” Lucy replied earning nothing but a smile from Lottie,

“It’s what I’m here to do, provide shelter to those that need it. Now you probably have a home to get to, so we’ll set up a meeting for later in the week.” Lottie added as Lucy nodded and gave her goodbyes before heading on her way home.

* * *

**Purgatory**

The walk to the cruiser was relatively silent, both Waverly and Nicole seemed deep in thought as they opened their respective doors and climbed in, Nicole instantly reaching to turn the engine, so she could get the heat running as they sat there for a few minutes before looking over at each other,

“Why do I feel like I should have done something different tonight, like stopped what just happened from happening?” Nicole asked unsure why she was suddenly feeling like she should have done something, anything really to stop Kylar Grey from leaving Purgatory,

“I know, I feel the same way. Strange isn’t it, I mean after everything we’ve really only spent a day or so with her but there’s a connection there.” Waverly replied as Nicole pulled away from the municipal building to begin the drive home,

“We could do some research and see how we could get her back home?” Nicole asked keeping her eyes on the road but throwing out the possibility of them doing something together,

“That sounds like a good idea, you’d want to foster?” Waverly asked her mind having already gotten to that part, but she was unsure if that was what Nicole was thinking,

“I think that’s a possibility but again research would be needed to ensure it was right, is it something you would want to do?” Nicole asked glancing at Waverly before she refocused on the road as they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex,

“A possibility for sure.” Waverly agreed knowing it was a discussion they would need to have at length if they decided to go ahead with it but something about the mere notion had Waverly feeling positive about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one. I've switched the tags to this story as I feel I'm beginning to enter AU a little. There are still demons, the Earp curse etc. but the plot is mainly focused on Nicole, Waverly and Kylar at this stage.


	9. Fortune Favours Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylar sends her first letter back to Purgatory as time edges forward. Nicole reflects on the last few months before spending time with Waverly.

**Purgatory Six Months Later**

Nicole smiled at the letter, noting from the return address that it was from Kylar. She was due to meet Waverly for lunch so decided to hold off opening it for now. It had been a crazy few months, what with the Widows, nearly dying, an alternate universe and the rising of the demon Clootie; so, moments of normality were a must. 

Nicole and Waverly had spoken at length about how they had wanted to help Kylar and had explored numerous avenues before Nicole decided that she'd put in the paperwork for fostering, liaising with Lucy Thomas at Child Services about hopefully being able to take Kylar once things were finalised, it was now just a waiting game to see when things would become official and then the process could start.

Despite the run in with the Widows, her near death and the scar that now marred her arm; Nicole had continued to work on the cold case that Nedley had given her, more determined than ever to find out what happened to Amelia Grey. Using the key that Kylar had left she had gone back a few weeks after the rising of Clootie, whilst deputising for Nedley as he recovered from the torture he'd suffered at the hands of Widow Mercedes. Using the original crime scene photographs she had retraced the steps of the original investigation to see if there was anything that might have been missed, she remembered Kylar's hesitancy at entering her Mother's room on the first floor and so far, Nicole hadn't yet ventured into, more out of respect than anything else. She had found a locked door on the ground floor that she needed to ask Kylar about, wondering if the teen might have an idea as to where the key was but with everything that had been going on she hadn't had a chance to call the group house that Kylar was staying at, which had become a slight frustration all things considered. 

The hours till lunch seemed to crawl by, as Nicole read through the psychiatrist meetings that Kylar had taken after her mother’s death; so far nothing jumped out to indicate that the six-year-old, slowly moving towards seven had an indication as to what had occurred and even less idea as to who could have caused her mother harm. Pulling her gaze away from one of the reports she glanced at the crime scene photograph of Amelia Grey, from what she could see it had been a bullet to the head; right between the eyes and the autopsy report had also backed it up as cause of death. Yet the neighbours claim they didn’t hear a gunshot and neither had Kylar, what perplexed Nicole the most was the execution style of the murder; it was almost identical to how Wynonna put down Revenants.

Rubbing her temples at the growing pain behind her eyes indicating that a headache was brewing Nicole pushed all the pages of the file back together and shut them away in her desk drawer before she leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, the answers just weren’t coming as easily as she had hoped but she knew deep down there was something just beyond her reach.

Glancing at the clock, it was with relief to know that any minute now Waverly was going to appear and the pair of them were going to enjoy a nice lunch; they’d gotten over a lot of things in the last few months; Nicole’s marriage and subsequent divorce as well as Waverly’s kiss with Rosita and they had come out stronger for it. In truth Nicole knew deep down that she was going to marry Waverly Earp one day; no matter what.

She heard a door click and looked up, smiling wide when she saw Waverly who was making her way towards her desk,

“Hi baby, ready to go?” Waverly asked as Nicole nodded and pushed up out of her chair, moving to grab her coat and Stetson before knocking on Nedley’s office door to let him know she was heading out for lunch before she re-joined Waverly and the pair of them headed out of the station to the diner,

“We’ve got a letter from Kylar to read over lunch, it arrived this morning.” Nicole added as they made their way to the diner,

“It’s been a few months, I thought she might have forgotten us.” Waverly replied with a light tone,

“She must have been settling in to her new surroundings.” she added knowing it was likely the case as they entered the diner and grabbed a booth near the back,

“Probably, she didn’t want to leave so she’s probably just settling in.” Nicole added placing the letter on the table before picking up a menu, despite already knowing what she was likely to order.

Waverly reached for the letter, turning it over in her hands before she picked up a knife and ran it along the top, opening the envelope before tugging Kylar’s letter out,

“Want me to read it out loud?” she asked looking up at her girlfriend, who nodded in response before giving Waverly a dimpled smile,

“Maybe order first?” Nicole asked, as the waitress came to their table; note pad in hand to take down their lunch order, the two of them rattled off their order in turn before giving the waitress a smile as she headed off to put their order in; once they were alone again, Waverly began,

_Dear Nicole & Waverly,_

_It’s been a few months now and things are going well. I’m finally settled into my new High School which is a lot bigger that Purg High, I didn't realise how hard it would be to blend in and make new friends; it’s strange being the new girl after years of just blending into the background but you'll be pleased to know that I am trying. I'm doing well at school and focussing on what it is I want for my future, in all honesty I had the strangest dream on the way to the City, I remembered good times with my Mom and a conversation near seven-year-old me had with Nedley about wanting to become a Sheriff's Deputy, so others wouldn't feel as sad as I did; when I woke up I realised I'd lost sight of that dream and I'm determined to work hard to get it._

_I’m sorry it’s taken me a while to write, things were a little busy, but they’ve settled now. The place I’m at is nice and the people here are friendly and I’m not getting into any trouble. I miss Purgatory though, who would have thought it after everything but it’s my home and I feel a little lost that I’m not there._

_Did something happen? I tried calling and got through to Officer Lonnie, when I asked to speak to Deputy Haught he told me it was Sheriff Haught and that she was busy, did something happen to Sheriff Nedley?_

__

__

_I've been practising my Latin; my translations could use some work but I'm still actively learning, and I've been able to get a few books out of the school library to help. People do think it strange that I'm interested in a dead language, but my Mom was always interested in it and tried to teach me a few words when I was little. Being away has given me time to reflect on the past, it stirs memories I wasn't aware of and part of me is afraid that I'll remember something from that night and that thought alone terrifies me._

_Well enough about me, I hope you are both well?_

_Write soon._

_Yours,  
Kylar_

Once she finished, Waverly tucked the letter back into it’s envelope before taking a sip of her tea, both of their drinks having been delivered whilst she recited the letter to Nicole,

“Did Lonnie mentioned that she’d called? Was it during that spell?” Waverly asked sounding a little frantic that her deal with The Iron Witch Gretta had caused Nicole to miss out on a conversation with Kylar,

“No, he didn’t, so I’ll follow that up when I see him later. It might have been during the spell Waves or when I was filling in whilst he recovered either way she seems concerned about Nedley so we need to tell her that he’s okay, besides I need her help with her mother’s death.” Nicole replied knowing that Waverly still struggled with what had happened, but things had been set right even with the demon Clootie still on the rise; for the moment things were as they should be,

“Oh, find something that they missed in the initial investigation?” Waverly asked pausing as the waitress set their plates of food down, a vegan friendly salad for her and a club sandwich with fries for Nicole,

“There’s a locked door on the ground floor, haven’t been able to find the key. I’m hoping Kylar might know where it is and from what I’ve read no one checked it out in the initial investigation as no one could find said key to unlock it. It could be important, did Kylar ever mention to you when you were studying that her mother had tried to teach her Latin?” Nicole answered tucking into her sandwich as she glanced up at Waverly,

“She mentioned it, but by the time we started she only had what her mother had written out for her which was pretty basic; naturally as she was teaching a six year old. Why don’t we call the group home tonight, once we get off work?” Waverly suggested, knowing it would be nice to hear how Kylar was doing and if she had any insight that she could give Nicole considering she’d mentioned the prospect of remembering things,

“I think that’s a great idea.” Nicole agreed with a smile as the pair of them continued to eat their lunch.


	10. Fortune Favours Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole & Kylar both receive some news about their prospective futures.

**Purgatory**

The afternoon ticked by as slowly as the morning had, only it was now a case of counting down until clocking off. Nicole had resumed her morning task of looking over the files on Amelia Grey’s cold case, until she headed out on her afternoon patrol using it to clear her head and piece together what she did have on the cold case thus far.

By the time Nicole returned to the municipal building, her mind was clearer than it had been when she left, and she’d worked out a few questions to ask Kylar when she spoke to her later that evening, placing her coat and Stetson on the hook as she walked back into the Sheriff’s department she headed back to her desk noting an envelope sitting on her keyboard; addressed to her. She took a moment to study it, noting that it had a seal from the courthouse on the front and was clearly marked private and confidential; was this the confirmation she’d been waiting for since submitting her request to foster? A lump formed in her throat as she tried her best to swallow; knowing that everything could change once again for her in this moment.

“Officer Haught”

“Officer Haught?”

“Nicole”

“Huh, Sir?” Nicole finally looked up blushing slightly in embarrassment at having spaced out in front of her boss,

“Everything okay Haught, you got a little lost there?” Nedley asked concern etched in his voice as he looked at his Deputy, 

“Sorry Sir, didn’t mean to space out. Things are changing, and I wasn’t quite expecting them to change quite so fast.” Nicole replied holding up the letter for Nedley to see,

“Remember when I came to speak to you about becoming a foster parent.” she asked watching as he nodded his head,

“This letter will tell me if I’m allowed to be and if they think I’m suitable to take Kylar on; it was something I requested with the assistance of Lucy Thomas from Child Welfare, I want to be a positive influence and help but I’m also a little scared.” Nicole admitted looking back up at Nedley as she swallowed hard,

“You want to know what I think Nicole?” he paused for a moment, “I think you can do anything you set your mind to and going down this route is something you thought long and hard about; you are going to make a difference to not only Kylar’s life but any other lives that you might have the opportunity to foster; it’s a great step Nicole and I’m proud of you.” he replied before clearing his throat not wanting to overstep his relationship with the young Officer but it was the truth as he saw it,

“Thank you, Sir that means a lot.” Nicole replied giving Nedley her trademark dimpled smile as she took another breath and opened the envelope, scanning the contents her smile widened as she glanced back up at him,

“It’s really happening Sir, they said yes and agreed to me fostering Kylar.” she breathed out tears starting to form as she swallowed hard again trying to reign in her emotions,

“That’s great, Nicole. Now go tell your girl and let me know if you need any time off so you can go get Kylar and help her settle in.” Nedley replied before he headed off to his office, knowing that his Officer was slightly overwhelmed and needed a little space.

Nicole took a moment to compose herself knowing that she needed to focus on telling Waverly the news as well as figuring out how she was going to get everything set up at home, smiling a little as she pushed up from her chair and began to make her way towards the BBD offices as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, turning she grabbed her coat off the hook as she answered heading out of the municipal building.

After a few minutes Nicole stepped back into the station, tugging off her jacket and setting it back on the hook as she moved to Nedley’s office, knocking before waiting for him to answer,

“What can I do for you Officer Haught?” Nedley asked,

“Can I take tomorrow off, I need to pick up Kylar from the Group Home in the City. I can work the night shift over the weekend to compensate.” Nicole answered softly,

“Take tomorrow and the weekend Nicole, help Kylar settle in. Come back in on Monday, I can get the cover; you have earned this with the amount of overtime that you’ve put in.” he replied

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll see you Monday.” Nicole replied with a smile as she headed out of his office, closing the door behind her as she took a deep breath needing to tell Waverly what was happening.

Making her way over to the BBD offices, Nicole knocked on the door before slowing pushing it open and poking her head in,

“Hey Waves, you got a minute?” she asked giving a wave to both Wynonna and Dolls, the elder Earp currently sitting with her feet on the desk eating a donut and she could hear Jeremy beavering away at something,

“Of course, what’s up?” Waverly asked as Nicole led her back into the bullpen and pulled the letter from her desk,

“It’s official Waves, the papers came through and I’m officially allowed to foster, and they agreed that I could foster Kylar. Are you free tomorrow?” she asked giving Waverly a wide dimpled smile, hoping that maybe her girlfriend would be able to go with her when she went to pick up Kylar from the group home in the City,

“I’d love to accompany you tomorrow, Nicole I’m so proud of you.” Waverly replied with a smile, happy that things had worked out for her girlfriend and that she’d be able to help Kylar,

“I’ll be honest Waves, I’m excited and scared in equal measure.” Nicole admitted honestly it clear she was struggling a little with the news but happy,

“I want to make a difference starting with Kylar but hopefully others in the future and with you by my side.” she added hoping it was something that Waverly wanted to, “Maybe even our own?” she blushed at that and ducked her head knowing it wasn’t something they had spoken about, but it was something she wanted in the future if Waverly wanted it too,

“Our own, that’s something to talk about but I’d like nothing more than to have children with you Nicole, in the future of course.” Waverly replied knowing they would need to talk about it at some point in the future but right now they needed to plan for Kylar coming back to Purgatory,

“First though, we need to plan for Kylar coming home.” Waverly added smiling softly at her girlfriend, 

“Right, I need to set up the spare room tonight and then we’ll see how it goes; maybe lay some ground rules?” Nicole started, trying to plan out in her head everything that she needed to do between going home and heading to the City tomorrow,

“That sounds like a plan, ground rules are a must. It means you and Kylar go into this on the same page. Will you need help tonight?” Waverly asked watching Nicole as her girlfriend worked through things in her head,

“Company would be great tonight, we can then head out mid-morning to get Kylar.” Nicole replied smiling at Waverly happy that things were going in the right direction for them.

* * *

**The City**

Kylar had been sat in her room at her desk trying to figure out the latest math problem for her homework despite the growing pain behind her eyes indicating that a headache was brewing; she’d been struggling with headaches of late, partly due to her lack of sleep. For the first time in ten years, her dreams were filled with nightmares and she’d taken it upon herself to try and remain awake rather than sleep for fear of screaming in the middle of the night.

She hadn’t detailed that little development into her letter back to Nicole and Waverly, not wanting them to worry about her but trying to balance a lack of sleep with being at school all day and then homework was beginning to take its toll. 

Groaning she dropped her head onto her math homework and closed her eyes, willing the pain away as she heard a knock to her door. Slowly she lifted her head and glanced behind her shoulder, 

“Come in.” she managed rubbing at her temples to stave off the headache,

“Hey Kylar, I just got off the phone with Lucy and I’ve got some news for you.” Lottie managed stepping into Kylar’s room and closing the door,

“Oh, okay.” Kylar replied turning to give Lottie her full attention,

“So Lucy tells me that they’ve found a foster home back in Purgatory for you and your new foster parent will be picking you up tomorrow.” Lottie smiled as she watched Kylar take in the information, unsure if the teen truly believed her as she swallowed hard,

“Tomorrow, someone is coming to get me tomorrow?” Kylar repeated earning a nod from Lottie, 

“Yes, Kylar. They should be here around mid-morning, so you’ll need to pack tonight.” Lottie added,

“Right, I can do that.” Kylar replied, the headache the least of her concerns as she looked around the room, mentally noting what needed to be packed back up,

“Thank you, Lottie. For looking after me, for helping me start to get back on track. It means a lot.” Kylar added wanting Lottie to know she was grateful,

“You are more than welcome Kylar; remember it’s okay to get lost as long as you find your way back. I’ll see you in the morning.” Lottie replied with a smile before she headed back out of the room, leaving Kylar to her own devices.


	11. Fortune Favours the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Waverly & Kylar take a step towards the future.

Nicole and Waverly spent the early part of the evening fixing up the spare room for Kylar’s arrival, it was a simple task to move a few of the boxes Nicole had stored in there to the downstairs cupboard; knowing that in time she’d sort through them. The spare room still looked a little spartan but hopefully once Kylar was here she’d put her own spin on it and make it her own. 

The rest of the evening was spent eating pizza and watching Netflix curled up on the sofa together, Calamity Jane in between them until they retired to bed, needing to wake up relatively early to drive to the City.

* * *

Kylar was decidedly nervous as she gave up on her maths homework, deciding that it wouldn’t be needed if she was going back to Purgatory in the morning. Sighing deeply, she set about packing away her things, tugging the lone box from where she had stashed it six months ago; shaking her head she realised that even with six months having passed there still wasn’t much to show for sixteen years of her life. Still she packed up what she did have, as well as using her rucksack making sure to take the notebooks she’d been using in school knowing they’d come in handy back at Purgatory High. 

Despite the nightmares she’d been having, tonight she drifted off to sleep with relative ease even though her stomach was in knots at the prospect of tomorrow.

* * *

Kylar had gotten up early all things considered as she showered and dressed for the day, making sure to pack her dirty clothes in the front pocket of her rucksack before she checked her room for anything she might have missed, confident that she had everything she gathered up the box and made her way downstairs leaving both her rucksack and box by the front door before she moved into the kitchen to eat breakfast before heading out into the back yard to think. 

Lottie watched her go knowing that a day like today would evoke all sorts of emotions but hopefully by the end of it, Kylar would be happy.  
There was sharp knock on the front door, causing Lottie to shift from the kitchen to answer it; smiling as she pulled open the door and looked at the two people currently standing on her front steps,

“Good Morning Ma’am, I’m Nicole Haught and this is my girlfriend Waverly Earp. We’ve come to pick up Kylar.” Nicole managed a dimpled smile as she watched the woman who opened the door, 

“It’s Lottie, please come on in Ms. Haught, Ms Earp.” Lottie replied stepping back into the hallway so that Nicole and Waverly could enter, ushered them both into the living room deciding to speak with them both before going to get Kylar from the backyard,

“Thank you, is there anything I need to know?” Nicole asked taking a seat on the sofa next to Waverly, Lottie could see that the young woman was decidedly nervous,

“In regards to Kylar; she’s not sleeping but she’s been keeping up with her school work but that’s something I would suggest you either speak to her about or keep an eye on. She fully admits to losing her way; not something many teens will do but you can see the struggle.” Lottie replied deciding to tell it how she saw it and not leave Nicole in the dark about Kylar,

“I’ve seen a lot of kids come through this group home, and I’ve always done my best to ensure they get the best start or helped in the right direction; it’s not easy for some of them. Their inner demons tend to weigh them down more than they should but sometimes you just know, and I have a feeling that Kylar is going to be okay, with the right people looking out for her.” she added hoping that it would allay any fears that Nicole might have as well as Waverly; they both looked like they were in this for the long haul and keen to help out Kylar,

“Thank you, Lottie. We both felt when Kylar left that we could do more to help, so Nicole set about considering and filing the foster paperwork.” Waverly replied wanting it to be known that it was a decision they had come to together although it had been Nicole who’d put in the relevant papers,

“That’s great, I can see that you both care about helping and I have a feeling Kylar is just the start. If you’ll wait here, I’ll go get her.” Lottie smiled at them both before she moved from the living room and through the kitchen opening the backdoor, finding Kylar sitting on the decking looking out over the yard,

“Kylar, it’s time.” Lottie called softly watching as the teen visibly tensed before nodding, pushing up from the deck she turned and moved over to Lottie, enveloping her into a hug before whispering her thanks. Taking another deep breath Kylar moved back into the kitchen and made her way to the living room spotting first the red headed Officer Haught, followed by brunette hair for days Miss Waverly Earp,

“Office Haught, Miss Waverly.” she stumbled over her words struggling a little to understand what was happening at this moment in time as she looked over the two woman who were casually sitting on the couch; her heart thundered in her chest as she swallowed hard wanting to believe what she was seeing,

“Hey Kylar, are you ready to go? We’re here to take you home; back to Purgatory. I mean, I’m the one that applied to foster you; if you want me to that is.” Nicole struggled to get the words out wanting Kylar to understand what was happening as well as trying to get her own nerves under control as Waverly squeezed her hand in support,

“You…you want me?” Kylar asked struggling to work things through in her head, “Me…you chose me?” she added looking between Waverly and Nicole,

“Yes, primarily you’ll be under my care, but Waverly is also going to support you. We really want to help and give you a home Kylar.” Nicole replied watching the numerous emotions that seemed to cross Kylar’s expression before the teen smiled wide,

“I’d like that, I’m ready.” Kylar replied softly hoping that this was a chance to finally find her way after so long,

“Great, let’s get your things in the car and head back to Purgatory.” Nicole smiled as she pushed up from the couch, helping Waverly up too as she nodded her head towards Lottie who was standing by the kitchen as she dutifully picked up Kylar’s belongings and headed out the front door with Waverly following along behind, leaving Kylar for the moment,

“Thank you again Lottie, for everything.” Kylar managed a little shyly before she wrapped the elder in a hug before she headed out the front door, pausing to place her key in the dish by the door knowing she wouldn’t need it but someone else soon might; with a final wave she pulled the door closed and headed for Nicole’s truck, climbing into the backseat and dutifully doing up her seatbelt.


	12. Fortune Favours Starting Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings and nervous starts. Kylar arrives back in Purgatory with Nicole and Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, things in real life took a bit of a downward turn and I've struggled a little to write. Hopefully things are now back on an even keel so I should be back to posting a bit more regularly. Thank you to those that have left kudos and commented on this story thus far. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

It didn’t take long for Nicole to pull away from the group home and be back on the road to Purgatory; any hope of conversation with Kylar was however limited as the teen had fallen asleep.  


Smiling at the image of the teen leaning against the window, warmed Nicole’s heart as she gestured to Waverly before her focus returned fully to the road; they’d have to talk about her nightmares soon but for the moment Nicole was content to let her snooze in the back seat.

“Guess she really is burning the midnight oil; not really healthy but if her nightmares are scary then I guess it’s understandable.” Waverly managed glancing behind her to see Kylar’s chest rising and falling in what appeared to be a peaceful slumber, “Can you believe that this is really happening?” she asked looking over at Nicole who was focussed on the road ahead,

“It’s a little hard to believe but it’s happening, and we are really doing this, and I know it’s going to be hard at times, but I also feel very rewarding.” Nicole replied knowing that this was a big step and a challenge but one she was looking forward to as she smiled, the ride back would take a few hours but soon things could start moving forward in the right direction.

They were almost back to Purgatory when they heard a light thud from the back of the car, followed by grumbling as Kylar slowly woke up; rubbing her forehead from where she’d apparently hit it against the window, “Sorry.” she added, knowing that falling asleep had meant less conversation between the three of them, “Didn’t sleep well.” Kylar managed wanting to start off by not lying to either Nicole or Waverly,

“Lottie mentioned something about nightmares; do you get them often?” Waverly asked concerned etched into her voice that made Kylar nod her head, 

“They were bad after Mom died, they faded over time but now they are back.” she replied, unsure what had caused the reappearance aside from it was likely to happen according to her former psychiatrist,

“It could be down to stress, so they might settle down once you are back with us.” Nicole managed unsure if that would be the case but wanting to be positive about what was happening as she spied the Purgatory sign, 

“Almost home Kylar.” she added with a smile pointing out the sign to indicate that Purgatory was only ‘7 away’, studying the teen as she took a deep breath and managed a smile of her own,

“It’s good to be back.” Kylar whispered softly closing her eyes for a moment to let the feeling of being back wash over, maybe this was the start of something good.  


Soon Nicole was pulling into the parking space next to her police issued cruiser, killing the engine as she glanced back at Kylar who had remained quiet on the final stretch of the journey through town taking in her home once more,

“Ready?” she asked earning a nod from Kylar who slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed open the car door, taking a deep breath once she stepped out taking a moment just for herself as Waverly and Nicole remained in the SUV for a moment before they both stepped out. Kylar shifted when she heard both Nicole’s and Waverly’s doors close, moving to shut her own once she’d tugged out her rucksack before moving to the trunk to retrieve the only box in her possession.

Kylar found that Nicole had already retrieved the box with a smile and indicated that Kylar should follow Waverly who was already heading up to the front door. With little protest Kylar did just that tugging her rucksack onto her shoulder before she followed Waverly, with Nicole following along behind.

Kylar paused a little way into Nicole’s house, noting how the ground floor appeared to be mostly open plan with a set of stairs leading to what she assumed was a second floor.

She shuffled a little further in, noting the neat row of shoes lined up just by the door and on instinct she toed off her boots that she hadn’t bothered to tie properly before ensuring they lined up neatly with those already there. She hesitated at that point unsure what to do next as she felt a hand upon her shoulder and the steadying presence of Nicole behind her,

“Why don’t we head upstairs to your room, you can get settled in and then we can talk.” Nicole managed wanting to ease some of the tension that she could sense was building as well as the uncertainty that she was sure Kylar was feeling,

“Thanks, that would be good.” Kylar managed knowing that it was important to try and find her feet in this new environment, she was glad to be back in Purgatory despite the memories that it held and she knew deep down that only by being here would she be able to face the past and she hoped that Nicole and Waverly would be able to aide her in that.

Nicole smiled before she stepped forward, box still in her arms as she made her way upstairs hearing Kylar follow along behind as they took the stairs one by one until they reached the hall of the second floor; with Nicole in the lead she headed down the hallway before entering the second room on the right,

“Here we are, I know it’s a bit spartan right now, but we can get anything you need over the weekend.” Nicole managed placing the box down on the floor next to the bed so that Kylar could unpack it when she was ready as the teen moved into the room and placed her rucksack down on the bed, 

“It’s fine Nicole; really.” Kylar replied knowing that Nicole is trying to make this transition as easy as possible but deep down she still fears that this is only temporary so the notion of adding anything to this room is difficult, “I’ll let you know if I need anything for the room.” she added swallowing hard not wanting to sound ungrateful for the new opportunity presented to her but she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed,

“Okay, that’s great. Well I’ll leave you to unpack, just come downstairs when you are ready. Bathroom is the first door on the left and my room is the first one on the right. Just so you can get your bearings.” Nicole added sensing that Kylar needed some time to take in what today was and what it meant for the future. 

Kylar nodded and with another squeeze to her shoulder plus a dimpled smile, Nicole headed out of Kylar’s room and made her way back downstairs to Waverly.


	13. Fortune Favours Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole & Waverly discuss the first steps of adjusting to life with Kylar whilst the teen starts to try and settle into her new surroundings.

Once Nicole had headed downstairs Kylar moved to push the door closed, just needing a moment to take in everything that was happening. She was beyond grateful for this opportunity, but she was also apprehensive, she wasn’t sure what to add if anything to this room the underlying fear that this wasn’t going to be permanent still at the back of her mind despite how kind both Nicole and Waverly were being.

Taking a deep breath, she moved over to the box and lifted it up before placing it on the bed next to her rucksack before she slowly opened it up and began to pull out the books, trinkets and other miscellaneous items, the room though spartan as Nicole had termed it did house a small book case, a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a couple of drawers and a chair. She started by setting her books onto the bookcase, making sure they were in order by author’s surname before she placed a few of the trinkets down to separate the different types of books that she owed before she set the picture of her and her mother down onto the desk. Next, she began pulling her clothes out of the bottom of the box as well as what she had in her rucksack, using the wardrobe to hang up her shirts, t-shirts, jackets as well as her jeans and trousers before she used one of drawers in the desk for her undergarments and socks. Looking at it she realised that perhaps she needed a small chest of drawers, so she could fully utilise the desk as well as potentially needing some more clothes. 

Lastly, she set down her various notepads and school books onto the desk knowing that she’d likely be transferring back to Purgatory High within the next few weeks fortunately, her teachers at her new High School had given her some work to tied her over in the interim as she added her pens to the space next to her books. Moving back to the bed she sat down, knowing she ought to make an appearance downstairs but couldn’t at this moment bring herself to move.

* * *

Waverly had kept herself busy whilst Nicole had been upstairs with Kylar, moving expertly round the kitchen as she prepared tea for both her and Nicole having a feeling that Kylar wouldn’t be back down straight away as she set two mugs down on the table in the living room before sitting down on the sofa, curling up against Nicole when she sat down beside her,

“How did it go?” Waverly asked softly as Nicole leaned forward to pick up her mug and savour the tea within it,

“It went well, I think. It’s going to take time for Kylar to adjust.” Nicole replied having a feeling that there might be troubled waters ahead, but she was hopeful that they’d work through it together,

“I get the sense she’s a little overwhelmed.” Nicole added as she leaned back against the couch as she closed her eyes for a moment knowing that there were still things she needed to sort out regarding Kylar,

“I agree that she’s overwhelmed, we just need to give her some space and let her come to us.” Waverly agreed, “Were you able to get in touch with the administrator and Principal at Purgatory High, to reenrol Kylar?” she asked knowing it was important that Kylar returned to school sooner rather than later,

“Yes, we have a meeting on Monday morning. I’m working a late shift, so I can take her.” Nicole replied having asked Nedley to call on her behalf that morning, which the Sheriff had been more than willing to do, “Nedley said they were keen to have her back but wanted to know how best to support her going forward; they’d been concerned before she left about her skipping lessons.” she added knowing that Kylar skipping classes was something they’d need to talk about and perhaps figure out what had led her to skipping in the first place,

“I think it’s a good idea to talk to Kylar about what happened before, as well as laying down the ground rules; we both know that this isn’t going to be a walk in the park, but we do need to try and be on the same page.” Waverly added hoping that between the three of them they’d be able to move forward together but having seen what happened to Wynonna, Waverly was aware that things might not be so cut and dry,

“Being on the same page is important, but there also needs to be some flexibility.” Nicole mused knowing that Kylar was troubled and even with rules there was a chance that things might not always go as planned.

Further discussion was put on hold when Nicole glanced up towards the stairs leading to the second floor, spying a shadow that was too big to be CJ as Kylar slowly came into view as she made her way down; the teen looking a little apprehensive as she got to the bottom step before she glanced up and looked at Nicole and Waverly who both gave her bright smiles before indicating the chair next to the sofa, knowing now was a good a time as any to talk.

“Everything okay with your room?” Nicole asked deciding to start with an easy topic, hoping that Kylar wouldn’t be afraid to ask for what she might need moving forward,

“Yes, thank you. I was able to put all my things away; would it be possible to get a small chest of drawers?” she asked hoping that wasn’t a big ask but it was the only thing that she felt she was missing, deciding to hold off on asking for any clothes as they weren’t a necessity and she had enough to get by,

“We can pick one up over the weekend, I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned this but I do also have a cat CJ just, so you aren’t surprised if you see a ginger cat around the place.” Nicole added watching as Kylar’s eyes lit up at that piece of information, she just had to hope that CJ would warm to the newest addition to the family,

“I look forward to meeting CJ.” Kylar managed before she settled down on the chair next to the sofa letting out a long deep breath trying to get herself to relax, she wanted things to start out well, but she was still fearful that this wouldn’t end up being permanent, silence reigned for a few moments longer before a ginger blur jumped up onto Kylar’s lap causing the teen to jump a little as CJ made her presence know, before she settled on Kylar’s lap the teen gently stroking her fur as she slowly relaxed it clear that CJ didn’t mind the new house guest as Nicole and Waverly shared a look before there attention turned back to the teen who was completely smitten with CJ.

Kylar smiled truly smiled as she continued to stroke CJ’s fur, the animal offering her a comfort she hadn’t felt in a long time as she looked over at Nicole and Waverly,

“Well looks like CJ likes you, that’s good.” Nicole smiled another dimpled smile happy that her cat had taken a liking to Kylar,

“We have a meeting scheduled on Monday with the administrator and Principal at Purgatory High, with the aim to have you re-enrolled sooner rather than later so as not to disrupt your education and I feel there should be some ground rules too.” Nicole added linking her hand with Waverly’s as Kylar listened,

“It will be strange returning to Purgatory High, but it will also be good to be back in school, what are the ground rules?” Kylar asked knowing it would be good to establish them,

“Ground rules, a 10pm curfew during the week; extending to 11pm Friday and Saturday. I expect you to stay in school and keep on top of your grades. Communication is key here, so if you are going to be late or anything then you need to let me know. We’ll share the household chores and do the grocery shopping between us. Also, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and I’ll do what I can to help, same goes for Waverly.” Nicole finished knowing they weren’t strict rules but rules that she hoped Kylar would be able to abide by, she knew the teen was troubled and that going forward things might happen out of both of their control, but she hoped they would always find a common ground,

“Okay, those all seem fair.” Kylar replied knowing she had to try too if she wanted this to work, giving Nicole and Waverly a small smile as her attention shifted back to CJ who was contentedly purring in her lap, before she glanced back up at Nicole and Waverly,

“I knuckled down whilst out of town, didn’t skip any lessons and I intend to keep up with that promise to myself. I got lost, skipping lessons was easy and despite the issues it caused with my previous foster family I can’t change it. I’m not saying I’m going to be perfect, I get overwhelmed on some days and leaving is the best action for me, but I want to try and get through things without having to run away from them.” she added hoping that she was making sense and that she wouldn’t be judged for being open and honest when it came to how she sometimes felt whilst at school, the pressure to succeed and live up to her mother’s name meant she struggled at times,

“Thank you for being honest about that, it’s one of the concerns they have with you going back but I think I understand where you are coming from; your held in a higher regard than most because of your mother and I can’t even begin to imagine how overwhelming that can be especially around the time of her passing but you’ve got me, Waverly and Nedley in your corner and we all want to help and support you.” Nicole replied softly knowing that being this open and honest would hopefully stand them in good stead,

“I had a feeling it might, which is why I wanted to be honest. All of this is overwhelming, and I’ll admit that I’m struggling but I want to try.” Kylar added hoping that this was the start of something good but deep down her fears remained.


	14. Fortune Favours Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylar, Waverly and Nicole start to settle into their new dynamic. Kylar's nightmares get the better of the teen.

The evening was spent in quiet reflection with pizza ordered so no one had to get up aside from Nicole to answer the door and pay the ordered food, CJ curled up on Kylar’s lap whilst Nicole and Waverly curled up against each other on the couch. When she felt herself nodding off, Kylar gently placed CJ down before bidding Nicole and Waverly good night as she made her way upstairs and to her room hoping that tonight her nightmares would leave her be.

Sleep came easily but so too did the nightmares that had plagued her over the last few months, snippets of memory ingrained at a young age that she hadn’t been able to overcome nor truly understand. Whispers of voices reaching her young ears from downstairs, the shattering of glass; followed by a pleading voice begging for them to be left alone before a single shot pierces the silence, a gasp as she bolts upright; sweat beading against her body as she hears a scream not realising that it’s her that’s screaming.

The scream ripped through the quiet that had settled in Nicole’s home, the Sheriff’s Deputy waking almost instantly; senses on high alert as she slipped out of bed and gathered a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before reaching for her gun safe, tapping in the numbers to open it before retrieving her side arm. With a glance at a now groggy Waverly she motioned for her girlfriend to remain in the bedroom as she moved out into the hallway, slowly pulling back her door before she located where the screaming was coming from. Slowly she padded down the hallway to the room that now housed Kylar, the teen screaming and clearly in distress as she gently pushed the door open keeping her side arm close before she moved quickly across the wooden floor, placing her gun down on the desk next to Kylar’s bed before she pulled the teen against her and whispered softly,

“You are safe, Kylar. It was just a nightmare.” Nicole soothes hoping it will help calm the teenager down, as Kylar instinctively wraps her arms around Nicole needing her as an anchor at this moment as her breathing began to settle and her racing heart began to calm.

“Want to talk about it?” Nicole asked knowing that Kylar might not want to, at least not so soon and that she might pull away but as she had come to learn about the teenager she had taken into her home she was still full of surprises.

“I was supposed to be asleep, but I could hear voices from downstairs. I got out of bed and crept silently to my bedroom door, but I still couldn’t hear very well, a glass shattered and then I heard my mother pleading for us to be left alone and then a loud bang.” Kylar breathed out knowing it wasn’t an exact account of what she dreamed about, but it was the truth as she remembered as she took another shuddering breath, still holding onto Nicole needing the woman’s strength before she slowly extracted herself and shifted back on the bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you or Waverly. I’ve not had nightmares this bad since it happened.” Kylar managed softly hating that she sounded so vulnerable at this moment in time as she took a deep breath trying to get her thoughts back into some type of order,

“It’s okay, your well being is important to me and Waverly.” Nicole replied softly motioning towards the door as Waverly shuffled in wrapped in a blanket before she settled down on Kylar’s opposite side.

“I don’t remember much about that night, the night she died. It’s always been bits and pieces and mainly in my nightmares. I’ve tried to remember but nothing ever sticks once I’m awake and when I was younger suppressing what I saw rather than talking about it made things easier for me, I didn’t have a dream journal or anything to write things in, so I just buried them again.” Kylar added wanting to be open with both Nicole and Waverly after everything but there was still the urge to bury what she could remember from that night,

“We are both more than happy to listen to whatever you have to say Kylar; when you are ready of course. It doesn’t have to be now and if you aren’t comfortable talking to us we can look into counselling.” Nicole answered knowing that just being able to speak about what had happened was a big step for Kylar,

“Sure, I’ll think about it.” Kylar replied not really wanting to do much more tonight, it was bad enough that she would likely struggle to fall back to sleep, “I should be okay to go back to sleep, this helped.” she managed not wanting to be an inconvenience for either Nicole or Waverly considering the late hour, they’d already done so much for her and she didn’t want to push for too much too soon; still deeply afraid that this wasn’t going to be permanent. 

“Alright, if you need anything just come and knock on our door. We’ll see you in the morning Kylar.” Nicole replied with a smile as she pushed up off the bed and reached for her gun, heading out of Kylar’s room leaving Waverly with the teen as she put her gun back into the safe before she settled back into bed, taking a deep breath. 

Waverly scooted over to Kylar and gently wrapped the teen in a hug before she climbed off the bed, turning back to Kylar, “Remember, if you need anything.” Waverly reiterated before she smiled softly and made her way out of Kylar’s room switching off the light and closing the door behind her.

Kylar took a deep breath before she climbed back under the covers and stared up at the ceiling hoping to calm herself enough so that she’d be able to get back to sleep; happy that is wasn’t a school night as exhaustion finally won out and she drifted back off to sleep.


	15. Fortune Favours Rocky Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over is never easy, especially in a small town like Purgatory. Nicole and Kylar try and navigate their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Still struggling a little with my day to day but I managed it at last. Hope that you enjoy.

Morning came far too quickly for Kylar’s liking, whilst exhaustion had helped her get through the night it hadn’t led to a restful slumber. She shuffled from her room and down the hall to the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror before sighing deeply and starting up the shower. Half an hour later she emerged from her room and headed downstairs ready to start the day.

When Kylar hit the bottom step she spied Nicole in the kitchen, and slowly made her way towards her; clearing her throat,

“Morning Nicole, thank you for last night.” she managed hoping not to startle the Officer as she comes to a stop by the fridge having no idea where anything is, meaning she’s unable to make her own breakfast,

“Morning Kylar, anytime. I’m glad I was able to help a little. Is cereal okay for breakfast? The bowls are in the cupboard to your left, cereal is on the side and milk in the fridge.” Nicole replied sitting down at the small table with her cup of coffee as Kylar slowly moved around the kitchen to gather everything she needed before pausing,

“Spoons?” Kylar asked softly earning a chuckle from Nicole, “Drawer by the fridge.” she replied with a smile as Kylar opened the drawer and grabbed a spoon before sitting down opposite Nicole and dug in,

“So, I thought we could head into town and pick up the chest of drawers that you need for your room, as well as grocery shopping. Do you have any allergies that I need to be aware of?” Nicole asked watching Kylar as the teen ate her cereal,

“That’s great and no allergies that I’m aware of, will Waverly be joining us?” Kylar asked noting that Waverly wasn’t here,

“Waves will join us later, Wynonna needed her back at the homestead this morning.” Nicole replied earning a nod from Kylar as she finished up her bowl of cereal before pushing up from the table and moving over to the sink to rinse out her bowl before setting it down on the side. 

Nicole watched her new charge silently noting the unease in which Kylar moved around the kitchen, she knew it was going to be a period of adjustment for the both; one which she hoped they’d work through together. Of course, she hoped it would get better once Kylar had learnt where everything was, and she made a mental note to let the teen explore the house later today. 

“Maybe once we get back today you can explore the house, get to know where everything is. This is your home now too, so I want you to be comfortable.” Nicole managed as she pushed up from her own chair to rinse out her own bowl,

“That might help, this feels a little awkward in all honesty.” Kylar replied hating how she sounded so unsure of herself as she backed up out of the kitchen to where she’d left her shoes the night before.

Nicole sighed softly knowing this was going to be a tough transition for them but hearing how unsure Kylar sounded broke her heart a little; she had to hope that in time Kylar would come to realise that she was wanted no matter what.

Kylar tugged on her boots leaving the laces undone before she stepped outside, just needing a moment and some air to help her regather her thoughts; everything was getting a little too much and she was struggling to remain grounded, naturally the nightmare from the night before hadn’t helped nor had the lack of sleep the last few months but she wanted this to work out yet was so afraid that it wouldn’t as she took a deep breath before sitting down on the steps that led up to the front door.

Nicole finished up in the kitchen making sure that CJ’s food and water bowl were full before she grabbed her coat as well as Kylar’s before picking up the keys to her truck, locking the door behind her as she came up beside the teen,

“Ready to head out?” she asked softly holding out Kylar’s coat as the teen pushed up and took it gratefully, “Yeah, thanks.” Kylar replied feeling a little calmer for the moment at least as she headed down the steps towards the SUV with Nicole following behind.

The drive into town was quiet, Nicole concentrating on the road and Kylar staring out the window. It was one could say an awkward silence after the morning they’d had but hopefully with time things would get better as Nicole pulled up outside the municipal building, glancing over to Kylar whose gaze was still transfixed out the window,

“Strange to be back?” Nicole asked knowing that the last time they’d been outside this building it was a good bye and likely didn’t come with happy memories considering all the other times Kylar had been here,

“Yes, lots of memories both good and bad.” Kylar replied sighing deeply before she pushed open the passenger door and stepped out; effectively ending the conversation before it had even begun. 

Patience, Nicole fortunately had learnt that having patience was needed especially in certain situations; as she opened the driver’s door and stepped out. She knew that she had to be patience with Kylar, that the teen was struggling with everything that was going on and Nicole knew that her patience would hopefully pay off in the end as she’d seen glimpses of the teen wanting to open up to her before her defences kick back in. 

She waited once she’d stepped onto the sidewalk outside the entrance to the police station as Kylar made her way round and came to stand beside her for the moment, “Sorry, Nicole.” the teen managed knowing her behaviour wasn’t acceptable despite how much she was struggling; Nicole didn’t deserve to be on the end of her current bad mood,

“It’s okay, I know this isn’t easy, so we’ll just take things one step at a time. Let’s go get your chest of drawers first; then the groceries.” Nicole added with a soft smile knowing that Kylar was trying and that was what was important as the teen nodded,

“Sounds like a plan.” Kylar replied with a smile of her own, trying her best to think positively as they made their way down main street, getting the chest of drawers was easy and soon they had the small piece of furniture in the back of Nicole’s SUV. Next stop was the grocery store, the place of Kylar’s arrest six months prior. 

She hesitated once they got to the main doors, steeling herself it seemed for whatever Mr Frederick might have to say as she swallowed hard and entered the store knowing that Nicole was right beside her, “It’s alright Kylar.” she whispered softly knowing that this was another step for the teen, a chance to truly start putting the past behind her as she lifted her head up and entered the store,

“Ah, now there is a sight I didn’t think I’d be seeing again. Keeping out of trouble Kylar Grey?” Mr Frederick’s voice permeated the silence that suddenly seemed to engulf the grocery store causing Kylar to stiffen as she turned to face him,

“Yes, sir. Living with Officer Haught now, going to be on my best behaviour.” Kylar managed hoping that her words carried the thanks and sincerity that she wished them to as the old man nodded,

“Good, don’t let her kindness be in vain Kylar Grey.” he added before he turned back to his task leaving the teen to drop her head and continue forward, wanting to get through this as quickly as humanely possible.

Nicole had listened to the entire exchange but remained silent, deciding that addressing what was said would be easier away from the rest of the prying eyes in the store as she followed after Kylar making sure to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly as they moved around the store and gathered the groceries they needed for the week. Naturally there were murmurs, conversations about the pair as they went about their business; Purgatory was a relatively small town after all so gossip was to be expected. 

Once they had put the groceries into the back of the SUV, Kylar shifted uneasily on her feet before glancing up at Nicole, 

“Can we go home now?” she asked softly it clear what had happened in the grocery store had unnerved her but that fact she called Nicole’s place home was a positive as Nicole nodded, 

“Yeah, we can go home.” Nicole replied softly moving to the driver’s door as Kylar climbed in on the passenger side, much like the trip into town the return trip home was a quiet affair.


	16. Fortune Favours Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gains a missing piece to a puzzle and Kylar starts to admit her insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to apologise for the long delay between chapters. Personally I've been working through some things and I've recently been studying a Business Administration course which has led to a 6-week placement. This is a completely new direction for me since being made redundant last year and naturally that and other things have taken a toll. I can't promise to update more frequently but this is an achievement to have gotten this chapter finished, fortunately I have been writing notes on how I want to move forward with this tale so hopefully that will mean more frequent updates. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that continues to follow this story, for all the comments and kudos! You are all an inspiration in helping me keep at it.

When they arrived back home, Kylar climbed out of the SUV and moved round to the trunk to help bring the groceries inside and into the kitchen whilst Nicole grabbed the small chest of drawers that they’d picked up and brought it into house before placing it by the stairs ready to take up later with Kylar’s help. 

Moving into the kitchen she watched as Kylar set about putting the groceries away, exploring as she did so and learning where everything needed to go and where everything was. Nicole knew they needed to talk about what had happened in town but for the moment she was content to give Kylar some space as she headed over to her desk to look over the case file Nedley had given her on Kylar’s mother’s death.

Kylar took her time putting everything away, keen to learn where everything was so she could better navigate at any time; in truth she was embarrassed by what had happened at the grocery store, the whispers that had followed her and Nicole around hadn’t been too kind. Most of the whispers had been directed at her and how she was troubled and not deserving of the trust and kindness Nicole was showing her and the others were how they pitied Officer Haught for taking her in.

Once everything was away Kylar headed out of the kitchen and shifted nervously on her feet before she swallowed hard and moved over to where Nicole was working, spying the name on the file that caused her to pause, 

“I didn’t think it was an active case?” she managed softly glancing between the file and Nicole, watching as Nicole closed the case file and turned her gaze on the teenager, 

“Nedley asked me to look over it in case something got missed.” Nicole replied hoping this didn’t cause an argument between them, 

“Oh, right. Does he think you might be able to figure it out?” she asked hoping that perhaps finally she’d get some answers, but she wasn’t holding out much hope all things considered,

“I don’t want to give you any false hope Kylar, I do have one question for you.” Nicole replied watching Kylar closely,

“Ok, what do you need to know?” Kylar asked hoping it was something she could answer,

“There’s a locked door on the ground floor of your house, would you know where the key is?” she asked still studying Kylar whose shoulders seemed to sag at the question before she bolted upstairs, frowning Nicole was about to get up when Kylar reappeared a little out of breath as she placed the key on the desk,

“My mother’s study.” Kylar managed, before turning and heading back upstairs needing some time to herself as Nicole heard her bedroom door shut. 

Nicole glanced at the key, part of her happy to have access to the room in question but also part of her was apprehensive that she might have upset Kylar in some way.

* * *

Kylar let out a slow breath once she was back in the safety of her room, she should have known that her mother’s death was still under investigation even if it was classed as a cold case; she knew that Nedley trusted Nicole, so it made sense that he’d asked her to look in to it. In truth she wasn’t sure what would they would find in her mother’s study it was a place she had rarely ventured as a child, the one room in the house that was effectively out of bounds to her. In truth she hadn’t thought much about why the door had been locked, it was her mother’s study and even after all the years that had passed she’d never quite gotten up the nerve to enter and at the time she’d been too young to understand it’s importance; the key being something that had been left to her in her mother’s will. 

Shifting from the door to her bed, she tugged the pillow against her chest before she settled back against the wall; taking a moment to just breath and focus on herself knowing she needed to go back downstairs and try and speak to Nicole; it wasn’t fair to be upset at her for just doing her job. Sighing deeply, she pushed up from the bed and placed the pillow back down before she headed for the door and back downstairs,

“Sorry.” she managed, glancing over at Nicole, “I’m not upset with you, the situation but not you.” she added wrestling with the words she wanted to say hoping that Nicole would understand; it wasn’t easy living with the knowledge that your mother was murdered nor that it was still unsolved especially in a small town like Purgatory and whilst she had over the years come to terms with the rumours and the theories some days it was still hard,

“It’s okay, Kylar. Considering what happened in town earlier I should have been a little more considerate about your feelings.” Nicole replied softly giving Kylar a small smile as Kylar moved further into the living room from the stairs, 

“I should probably have just spoken to you about it, rather than run off. People in town talk and if it’s not about what trouble I’ve gotten into then it’s about how sad it is that my Mom was murdered. I try and brush it off as nothing but it’s still hard.” Kylar added wanting to be more open about herself even if she feared this wasn’t going to last, bottling things up certainly hadn’t done her any favours in the past,

“Well then perhaps we should both agree to be more open with each other, this is a two-way street Kylar; I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong and I can’t know if something is wrong if we don’t communicate.” Nicole managed knowing that they were still learning, still navigating this new relationship so there were bound to be hiccups along the way.

“I know, what happened at the grocery store today was embarrassing. I’m aware that I didn’t do the right thing when I tried to steal but I’m still being judged on that and I’m now being judged for living with you and that’s not fair to you. I can handle them talking about me, but them talking about you makes me upset.” Kylar replied her entire demeanour shifting once again, Nicole studied her silently wondering if Kylar struggled being in her own skin sometimes or if she struggled under the weight of expectation the town seemed to have on her considering who her mother was,

“It’s not your fault Kylar, people talk especially in a small town. Don’t worry about me, my concern is you and how you feel. This is new for both of us and we’ll navigate it together.” Nicole added smiling a little wider before she shifted from her desk and moved over to Kylar, gently pulling the teen into a hug.


	17. Fortune Favours Schooling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weekend over and Monday dawning, it's time for Kylar to head back to school.

The rest of the weekend passed in relative silence and relaxation as Kylar settled in more at Nicole’s and they spent time learning to live with each other, naturally it was still a work in progress but so far so good. Kylar had put the final pieces she had brought with her into the small chest of drawers and had gotten her backpack ready for returning to school.

Monday morning dawned and like most teenagers, Nicole had to prod Kylar into getting up and ready for school; they had to meet with the Principle first and foremost to ensure that Kylar would be allowed back into the classes she had been taking prior to moving out of Purgatory and to establish a set of rules about her behaviour; whilst there had been an improvement whilst she was at the group home the Principal at Purgatory High was weary about allowing Kylar back considering her past behaviour.

Still Kylar had managed to eat breakfast and look more awake by the time Nicole pulled up outside Purgatory High. Once she had stilled the engine she looked over at her charge, the fact they’d pulled up in the Sheriff’s department issued patrol car would no doubt have numerous people talking in the halls but the likelihood was they’d already have heard that Kylar had been taken in by Nicole; still Nicole wanted to make sure that Kylar was ready,

“Are you ready for this?” Nicole asked watching as Kylar took a steadying breath before she nodded determinedly and pushed open the car door, stepping out onto the sidewalk as she glanced up at the entrance to Purgatory High. Kylar waited for Nicole to join her knowing that things were different this time; that she had a chance to start over and hopefully not disappoint yet another person in her life.

Steeling herself Kylar made a beeline for the doors before stepping inside and guiding Nicole down familiar hallways to the Principals office before she stopped outside, glancing briefly at Nicole before she knocked on the door and stepped back. She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder and knew it was Nicole, giving her the silent support she needed in that moment as the door was pulled open,

“Miss Grey, Officer Haught, please come in.” the school administrator asked politely stepping back into the Principal's office as Kylar and Nicole entered behind her, both taking a seat in front of the Principal’s desk whilst the administrator returned to her original seat. 

Principal Burke eyed Kylar for a moment before he cleared his throat and pushed up from his chair, holding his hand out towards Nicole who immediately rose to greet him with a firm shake before they both resumed their sitting positions. Kylar hadn’t moved an inch since sitting down and her gaze remained fixed towards her shoes rather than the Principal prompting Nicole to give her foot a slight nudge to at least get Kylar to look up.

It was subtle, but it seemed to work as Kylar looked up at the Principal and took a deep breath this meeting was important, she knew that returning to school was part of her being back in Purgatory, so she hoped that Principal Burke would allow it.

“Thank you both for coming in this morning, I know your work keeps you busy Officer Haught but meetings like this are important not only for students but also for parents and guardians. I’ve received your transcripts from the High School you attended whilst in the group home, Miss Grey and you showed vast improvement in both your attendance and your studies; something that I hope to see replicated back here at Purgatory High.” Principal Burke paused studying Kylar for a moment before he shook his head,

“There will be conditions on your return, namely no free periods and you’ll be required to attend additional classes to help with your grades. I hope that you agree to this Miss Grey, we only have your best interests in mind.” he added hoping that the conditions set out would be agreed to, in all honesty he believed them to be light compared to what others had suggested which had included detention until she graduated.

Kylar listened to everything Principal Burke had said, head dropping a little at the implied way she had taken to her schooling prior to being in the group home although he wasn’t wrong; she’d been lost on a path that she didn’t know how to right and now she was starting on a new one and this time she wasn’t going to be a disappointment nor a burden to Nicole,

“I accept the conditions Principal Burke.” Kylar replied softly knowing it was important that she take this decision and get herself back into a familiar school routine,

“Wonderful, Miss Grey you can begin classes now. I can walk you to your lesson that is currently in progress.” Principal Burke replied earning a nod from Kylar.

Nicole stood and smiled before extending her hand towards the Principal, 

“Thank you, Principal Burke. I’m sure Kylar will be on her best behaviour.” Nicole added before her gaze fell onto the teen, 

“Head to the station when you finish today, we’ll go home from there.” she managed with a smile,

“Okay, see you later.” Kylar replied swallowing hard knowing that today was going to be tough and not necessarily in a good way as Nicole nodded and headed out of the Principal’s Office, leaving Kylar to be escorted to her first class of the day with the Principal in tow.


	18. Fortune Favours High School & Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylar's first day back at Purgatory High and Nicole continues her investigation in Amelia Grey's cold case.

Kylar followed Principal Burke down the familiar hallways, gaze trained to the ground with a firm grip on her backpack, the whispers were bound to start sooner or later if they hadn’t already considering she’d arrived at school in patrol car but Kylar was doing her best to just focus on herself and the things Principal Burke was saying as he stopped in front of a row of lockers,

“Your old locker, it wasn’t reassigned in your absence, so we felt it best to help keep things as normal as possible.” he managed handing Kylar a piece of paper with the locker combination on it before stepping back to allow Kylar to open it and place her things inside. Kylar was quick to swing her backpack off her shoulder and pull out the folders she needed for her first class as well as a few pens to take notes before she closed the locker and began following Principal Burke once more as they soon arrived at her morning class.

Knocking on the door before entering Principal Burke ushered Kylar into the room, which had now turned deathly silent as the student body stared at the teen; she spied the desk near the front and made a beeline for it, placing her books and notepad down before sitting swallowing hard as she glanced up to see Mrs Henderson, meaning first period was History.

Soon Principal Burke had left, and Mrs Henderson turned her attention back to the class moving forward briefly to place Kylar’s class schedule on her desk,

“Let’s all turn to page 50 of our text books, today we start on the American Civil War.” Mrs Henderson began, as Kylar turned to the right page and drowned out everything but the teachers voice.

Kylar made it through History and then the next two lessons before lunch rolled around, she made her way to the cafeteria along with a throng of other students before grabbing a lunch tray before finding a spot out of the way; she could hear them whispering which was about normal. Still she ate lunch whilst reading over the notes from her morning classes before she headed out of the cafeteria to begin the rest of the day.

Suffice to say afternoon lessons dragged, especially as it was Monday, and everyone was still happily chatting away about the weekend and keen to get to the end of the school day. Kylar had kept mostly to herself, it helped in part that she was now sitting towards the front of class rather than the back as she had previously; it clear for the moment she was taking her lessons seriously.

When the bell rang to signal the end of Kylar’s final period, she quickly gathered her books and made a beeline for the door, so she could get out and to her locker before making her way to the Police station to meet up with Nicole.

Luck however was not on Kylar’s side as she made it into the hallway she was promptly shoved into the nearest set of lockers, a warning to be sure that although she was back things hadn’t really changed only now the hurtful words were directed at her new situation as well as the old. Ignoring the pain radiating from her shoulder, Kylar took a deep breath before she continued to her locker, stowing the books she didn’t need before putting what she did into her backpack, so she could easily complete her homework. Shouldering her bag, she headed out of the main doors towards the station.

* * *

Nicole had arrived at the station just after 10am, happy that the meeting with Principal Burke had gone well and that Kylar was back in school; she could only hope that things continued to progress as they were. By mid-morning 

Nicole had driven out to the Grey residence, both keys in her possession. She knew that Kylar was entrusting her not only with the key to her mother’s study but also that she hadn’t asked for the front door key back. It was a cold case that needed to be solved, for Kylar’s sake as well as Purgatory’s.

Pulling up outside, Nicole climbed out of her patrol car and made her way towards the house; using the front door key that Kylar had entrusted to her when she first left Purgatory. Pushing the front door open, the house was as it had been on her previous visit as she made her way towards the study door, pausing she slipped the key Kylar had given her over the weekend into the lock before turning it, listening as the lock turned and the door gave way allowing her to enter. Pushing the study door, allowing it to freely swing back; Nicole paused before entering unsure as to what she would find,

**[Officer Haught] Dispatch 10-77 Grey Residence**

**[Dispatch] 10-4 Officer Haught**

Safe in the knowledge that Dispatch knew her location, Nicole pressed forward and entered the study. It was clear the study had remained untouched since before Amelia passed away meaning that it had been at least ten years and the build-up of dust reflected this. Nicole gave the study the once over visually before she moved over to the desk and began to check the papers, noting that some of them were old school papers that still hadn’t been returned to students but there also appeared to be papers detailing Purgatory’s history, and notes on the founding families as well as the Earps.

A chill ran down Nicole’s spine as she continued to look around the study finding a sealed envelope addressed to Wynonna as well as another addressed to Kylar. Deciding it would be easier to gather everything together and look it over in more detail back at the station, Nicole methodically gathered all the loose papers as well as the envelopes before she headed back out of the study, closing and locking the door behind her. She paused, glancing up at the stairwell knowing that she hadn’t entered Amelia’s room on her last visit, moving into the kitchen she placed the gathered papers and envelopes onto the table before she turned and headed upstairs.

Stopping at the closed door that had once been Amelia Grey’s room, she glanced down the hallway and noticed that Kylar’s door was still open from the last time the teen had been there. Focussing back on the task at hand, Nicole pushed open the door to Amelia’s room and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm uncertain at the moment how long this is going to be and I can't promise to update on a regular basis but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading.


End file.
